Love, Memories, and an Advil
by Shimya
Summary: He left without a word, never to be seen again. Now, six years later, her broken heart has healed over and she is ready to move on. What if he comes back? MirokuxSango
1. Dreaming of You

**Summary: He left without a word, never to be seen again. Now, six years later, her broken heart has healed over and she is ready to move on, getting married to someone who's always been there for her is her first step to breaking from the chains that had always bounded her to the past. But what will happen when her lost love appears again? Old wounds will re-open and fading memories will surface as Sango finds herself in a love triangle between her childhood sweetheart and her soon-to-be husband. (SangoxMiroku)**

**An: Well, hopefully this story will be more successful than the last. Be easy on my guys, this is my first Sango and Miroku fic but I love reading them. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

**I do NOT own InuYasha. **

_She laughed, trying her hardest not to give in to his tickling. "Miroku, stop it!" She struggled to sit up but he just continued on. Her eyes were shut tight as she tried to surpass her loud giggling but she could tell he was smiling and he began to laugh with her. "Miroku, I can't breathe!" He stopped and got up off her and rolled to the opposite side of the bed as she took a needed breath in. _

"_Don't do that, you know I'm ticklish." _

"_Which is exactly why I did it, I love to hear you laugh…"_

_She smiled at him. It was when he was like this she loved him the most. The early afternoon sunlight shown through the open window and onto them both as if the heavens were signaling that they were meant to be together. They're eyes met just as a light, cool summer breeze entered the room, and they're lips grew closer together and met for a sweet, loving kiss…_

_

* * *

_  
Sango awoke from her pleasant dream hearing the sound of her alarm go off. She groaned, aggravated at being interrupted and slammed her hand down on her beeping alarm clock angrily, allowing it to go off. Sitting up, her thick blankets fell and revealed a very tired face with a giant messed up poof on her head. Why did she have that dream again? The dream had repeated on and off for the umpteenth time this month. And oh, how she hated it.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom, looking into the large mirror hanging on the wall. Her hair looked like a giant poof. It was usually a sign she had been tossing and turning during the night. _'Hmm…wonder what else I was dreaming of…' _ At that thought, she blushed a little. Why did she continue to think of him! It had been six years since he left, almost like he didn't even exist, yet, she always believed he would come back. She was foolish to think that though. She finally moved on and now these dreams of him came to haunt her. Was she being punished for something? For giving up hope on him? Well there was nothing that told her to do otherwise. She was alone for so long and there was no sign of him returning. So she simply gave up.

Sango sighed and began to brush her tangled locks. Again, this day would only be filled with thoughts of her…well… childhood **friend**. Sure, they both did…things…but not once did he say he loved her during that time. Not once did either of them admit they cared. To her, It seemed to be just an affair really. Even though that mere thought hurt, she knew he thought of it that way as well. Sango had always cared for him, wanted to be with him,…loved him. But she never told him and when she was ready, it was too late.

Sango suddenly shook her head furiously. No, she would not think about him now. Not now. She was engaged to another man, a **better** man. Unlike Miroku, Leon did love her, that was certain.

She had met him a few years after Miroku's disappearance, and never really lost contact. Soon enough though, Sango grew lonely and turned to him. It had only been a month since she said yes to his proposal.

The memory of that romantic night flew back to her mind and she calmed, no longer worrying over the man that had left her so long ago. As she started to get dressed for class, she glanced at the ring on her side table and smiled. Soon, she would graduate from collage, be married, and start a family of her own. She was sure that as soon as she said her I do's, Miroku would be nothing but a fading memory of her broken past.

* * *

Kagome sighed and allowed her head to fall on her desk. She was tired. And it wasn't her fault either; it was the droning professor's fault yapping something about time travel. She had lost interest the minute she walked though the door. 

She turned her head to face her best friend Sango only to see that she was taking notes on the whole entire lecture. Yep, just like always. Kagome would also be taking notes if it wasn't for InuYasha keeping her up all night. Sure, he was on the other side of the world at the moment and she knew he wanted to talk to her but it didn't mean he would have to KEEP calling her over and over all night because he was lonely! Geez, she missed him too but that just over did it. He would call her and say goodnight then hang up then call and ask if she was okay then hang up and, OH it was just getting to he point where she had to pull the phone cord out. Thank Kami he was coming home later today.

She sighed and noticed the shine on Sango's ring finger. Smiling, she sat up strait and leaned over to her so she may whisper, "So, have you planned the wedding yet?"

Sango blushed a little at the reminder and also leaned over to her friend. "No, I was hoping you could help me pick out a date and the colors and…well, everything.." She whispered back.

Kagome giggled. "Why don't you plan it out with your fiancé?"

"You know Leon, he's….busy. His fathers firm is very popular and he always has work to do."

Kagome frowned. It was true, Leon **did** have a lot of work, and she worried for her friend. She wondered what would happen if Sango had children. Would she be left alone for hours on end until her husband returned late at night? She wanted to ask her about it. She knew that in the future, his working so much would cause lots of problems.

"Sango…I think he works a little **too** much… You'll be alone a lot after you're married."

Sango blinked and turned to Kagome with a sly smile. "He's already promised to be home a lot more after the wedding. You have nothing to worry about."

Kagome just shook her head and brought her attention back to her desk as she lay her forehead down. _'For you're sake, I hope he keeps that promise.'_ Just as Kagome was about to drift to a welcoming sleep, the bell rang for everyone to exit. She growled and got up, cursing her lover for her fatigue and brief torture of the day.

* * *

Miroku sat up and looked at the clock. Noon. He moaned and fell back on his pillow, bringing his covers over his head. He was obviously not in a good mood. 

Kouga walked over to his bed and sighed. "Hey, it's past time to get up." He could hear Miroku muffle under his pillow. "It's too early…"

"It's noon! Get up lazy!" Using little strength, Kouga lifted the mattress and flipped it over, making his partner fall to the other side of the floor. He groaned and pushed himself up. "You didn't have to do that…"

"I did. And you know it." A cocky smirk crossed Kouga's lips. "It's time to move on."

"To where might I ask?" Miroku scratched the back of his head and yawned.

"This time our victim is in Japan. He's getting married soon so we have to make this one fast." He made his way over his bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a gun and hiding it in the back of his pants.

"Oh, I love weddings. Cute young women in tight dresses and free food." Miroku smiled slipping into some clean clothes. "How much is this one worth?"

"Somewhere around a few million if not billions. His dad owns one of the most popular companies in the world and is going to pass on soon. So, that would leave the company to his son. The guy who hired us is in second so if the son dies, he gets the company instead. Pretty simple." Kouga explained, getting all his bags ready to leave the hotel.

Miroku shook his head. Why was he even doing this? Killing people for money. LOTS of money, yes, but he was a murderer. He sometimes wondered how he became an assassin in the first place. If he hadn't made that damned deal so many years before, he would most likely be living happily…with _her_. He sighed and sat down on the bed, his gaze on the floor and his mind on the one girl….no, woman he ever loved so dearly, Sango. Oh how he missed her. He always dreamed about her ever since the day he left. He wanted to feel her lips against his, touch her soft skin, and hold her once again. _'Sango…I hope you're happy now…'_

"Hey, get out of your little depressive state and let's get outa' here! Our flight leaves in a few minutes!" Kouga threw a pillow at his head that snapped him out of his daydreaming. Miroku stood and grabbed his things, following his partner out the door.

* * *

_Sango made her way down the sidewalk quickly, rubbing her arms. It was cold and all she was wearing was her school uniform. And to top it all off, it was getting dark fast. The neighborhood she was passing through wasn't exactly friendly and she had to admit, she was scared. As she turned the corner only to be stopped by three teens a little older than her, cut her off. She stood there for a moment, trying to ignore them, and then tried to walk around them only to be stopped by one that stepped in front of her. _

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

_Uh oh. How did she know this was going to happen? She couldn't move or speak. She just looked at him until she got the courage to open her mouth. "H-home." She mumbled. _

"_Heh. You shouldn't be out here all alone, especially in such a cute little outfit. There are a lot of sickos out here that would love to get a look at you." One of them said, coming forward towards her. Her mind told her to run but her body wouldn't obey, her feet just took her back until she was against the building wall. There was no one else around so she couldn't expect to get saved. _

"_So, maybe we could walk you back home after we get to know each other better." He smirked and closed in on her while the other two were a little farther behind, snickering at the scene. She closed her eye tightly as he leaned in to force a kiss on her but her body acted on its own accord and kicked him right where it hurts, making him back up with a cry of pain. _

_She blinked, amazed that her nerves even had the courage to do that. Then she sped off, running as fast as she could. The other two boys took off after her, leaving their friend behind. Sango was pretty fast but it seemed the boys were faster. One tackled her on the ground from behind and turned her around so that she was facing him._

_She whimpered and shut her eyes tight while one was on top of her and the other was holding her wrists down so she couldn't get away. She was going to be raped, right in the middle of the street, perfect. As the one on top of her began to move his hand up her leg and into her skirt, she heard a thud and he stopped. Her wrists were let free and another thud was heard. She opened her eyes only to see a new face above her._

"_Are you alright miss?"_

_The stranger offered a hand and she took it, standing up only to see that the man was holding a large wooden pole in his hand. She looked at her two attackers and noticed they were out cold. _

"_Oh, thank you so much! I didn't think anyone was going to help me!" She took in a relieved breath and once again looked at the face of her savior. He was pretty handsome..._

"_Pretty girls like you shouldn't be out here all alone. This isn't the right type of neighborhood to wander around through." He said, throwing his weapon to the side and placing his hands in his pockets. _

"_I know, that's what I get for trying to find a shortcut…" she mumbled, feeling both foolish and ashamed. What kind of idiot would wander around other neighborhoods looking for their own house? Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

_He smiled. "Maybe I could help you get home then. Do you mind?"_

_Well, it wouldn't hurt to allow him to bring her home would it? I mean, he saved her from those two rapists, surely she could trust him. And those eyes…he didn't look like the type that would harm her in any way…"I would like that very much-..er?"_

"_Miroku. And you?"_

"_I'm Sango." She smiled. "And thanks again Miroku. If you wouldn't have come, I'd probably end up waking up in some ditch tomorrow morning…" _

"_Don't mention it. Besides, how could I just stand around and watch them torment a beautiful, young —"_

"SANGO!"

Sango jolted up at the sound of her name being yelled. She found herself seated in the desk of her last class of the day and Kagome was in front of her. "Class ended a few minutes ago, you were sleeping like a rock!"

"I'm…sorry Kagome, I just…I was dreaming.."

Kagome put her free hand on her hips while the other was full with her books. "Well, let's go." Sango blinked. "Um..Where?"

Kagome smiled. "InuYasha called me on my cell before I came to wake you up. His plane left this morning and we have to pick him up in a few minutes." Sango shook her head and stood, grabbing al of her things. "Okay, to the airport we go.."

* * *

**First chapter…Mostly memories between the two. There will be a lot of those. Anyway, I hope this one becomes more popular than the other one I did a long time ago and got no reviews on. R&R People. I'll get started on the next chapter soon. **


	2. You Take My Breath Away

**Ugh, so much to do. I'm really sick of school and glad to be home on my sweet computer. Anyways, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update but I'll try to do it at least once to three times a week if not more than that. Oh and I apologize about the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to add more but I decided it's best to wait.**

**Note:**

'_blah, blah, blah.' -_Thought and or Memory/Dream

'**_blah, blah, blah' _**- Inner Ego

**Kay, now you can enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own InuYasha.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome ran up and embraced InuYasha as he was coming out of the attachment making him drop what little bags he had and hug her back. Sango watched them from her seat and smiled. They were so happy. _'It must be nice to have someone to love…' _WAIT! What was she thinking! She had someone she loved. _'I do love him…I love Leon…' _She tried to tell herself that constantly but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was lying to herself.

She stood up and made her way to the two lovers. "Hey InuYasha, long time no see." She plastered a smile on her face even though she really was happy to see a close friend again.

InuYasha had left about two weeks ago to visit his half brother in the U.S. It was pretty amazing to her though; that the two had hated each other in the past but now they seemed to be getting along quite well. Although, InuYasha thought there was a catch to his sudden kindness so he decided to be careful.

"Hey Sango, glad to be back." With that he looked at Kagome, who was cuddling with his arm. He thought it was beginning to get numb. "Hey, Kagome…" He shook his arm to get her attention. "I can't feel my fingers.."

Se quickly let him go. "Sorry.." Giving a nervous laugh. "I'm going to go get you something to eat. You wait here." She began walking off in the direction of the indoor food courts of the airport.

InuYasha blinked. "You don't have to do-"

"Osuwari!" InuYasha planted face first into the floor. Sango looked down at him and laughed.

Sango didn't really understand how Kagome had the power to that really. She had ordered this dog collar off the net a while ago called the _Obey 2000_ and when she got angry with InuYasha one night, she put it on him. The thing was really meant to train dogs but Kagome thought it would be funny to use it on InuYasha. She programmed it to 'punish' when she said the word Osuwari, which humored everyone. Only Kagome could take it off too, and that made it even funnier. Once when InuYasha tried to get it off, it electrocuted him with a small shock so, it's been on ever since.

InuYasha mumbled into the ground before standing up and dusting himself off. He glared at Sango when he saw her laughing face.

"I'm sorry, it's just funny!" She continued giggling. He sat down and pouted. "Whatever."

* * *

Miroku smirked as he spotted another victim for his perverted ways. The woman looked as if she was in her very early twenties, maybe late teens. Her hands were full with food bags. Good, that will make it easier. He casually walked by her and purposely pretended to trip over his own feet, bumping into her then bringing them both to the ground.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry miss!" He looked over to the girl, only to see her blush. "No, it's my fault really. I was just in a hurry to get back to my friends." She silently thanked Kami when she noticed most of the food stayed in the bags and started picking them up.

When she bent over Miroku took it as an opportunity and let his hand wander along her backside and cross it smoothly. Kouga blinked as he watched the scene unfold, not really paying attention to Miroku's actions but more on the girl's beautiful form and chestnut eyes. This was going to be the third woman he had done this to in the last ten minutes.

Kagome stiffened and stopped picking her bags up and glanced at the smiling stranger with a deep red blush. Heh, oh was he in for it. InuYasha was just riiiiiiight there and he didn't appreciate it when perverts go feeling on his girl.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed as if she was in trouble, getting both Sangos' and her boyfriends' attention.

Miroku blinked, now noting his mistake. _'Uh oh…' _He quickly stood up and ran as fast as he could, grabbing Kouga's arm on the way.

InuYasha and Sango rushed over to Kagome with questionable looks on their faces. "What's wrong, you screamed." InuYasha looked around and spotted a man running away from them, dragging another one with him.

"A guy touched me is all. He just bolted that way. It's okay though-" Before she could finish her sentence, both InuYasha and Sango ran after the men. "Okay…you just…go and hunt him down while…I…sit here….on the ground… alone…" She sighed.

* * *

Kouga looked back and noticed two people actually chasing them. "You're an idiot, you know that!" Miroku just ignored him and continued to run. _'It was worth it…'_

"Damn, these guys are pretty fast.." InuYasha panted. They were gaining but not fast enough. Sango was also panting. "Not as fast as I am!" She sped up her pace until she was right behind Miroku. _'Wait…Who is that? The back of his head looks like-'_

Miroku turned to look back and was surprised to see a woman instead of Kouga. But as soon as he looked at her face, he practically fell over. "Don't I…. know you?" Since the idiot was too busy looking at her, he ran into a wall and fell back, turning a little in order to keep his balance but failed and fell on top of her instead. _'It can't be…It's really her…Sango…'

* * *

_

She looked up at him, into those eyes. She couldn't breathe. Why was this happening? WHY WAS HE HERE! She began to panic inside but she only showed sadness on out. There he was, the man she missed so much, the man she always loved, the man she was supposed to hate. Why was he staring at her? He was the one who left, he should have not cared if he saw her again.

'_**Idiot, you're not breathing.'**_

'_I…can't…' _

'_**You're going to suffocate if you don't get it together!'** _

'_But I can't breathe!'_

Miroku watched the woman under him. She looked like she was debating a decision in her mind. Her eyes looked all around his features, like she was trying to memorize him. That's when he noticed she wasn't moving at all. Was she stunned? He was surprised she wasn't angry. Her chest wasn't moving. _'Yea, Miroku, her chest is the first thing you look at.'_

He rolled his eyes at himself, thinking of the pervert he was when he noticed that she wasn't breathing. Uh oh. "Sango!" He tried to get her to snap out of it but she would not even blink. "Why won't you breathe? SANGO!"

Sango couldn't hear him. She saw his lips moving but her hearing was gone. Her vision began to blur and fade out and the last thing she saw was Miroku's worried face before she passed out completely. .

She closed her eyes. This was not good. _'Well duh, give her air idiot!' _He put his lips to hers and gave her air. Being Miroku, it was surprising that giving air was all he did with the contents of his mouth. But it wasn't really working. She wasn't taking it in, it was like her lungs have closed up and he was the cause. He looked up and noticed tons of people around them.

"Somebody needs to call an ambulance!"

He wanted to stay with her. He **needed** to stay with her. But Kouga ran over and pulled him away. "We can't make a scene, our cover will be blown!" He whispered as he dragged Miroku over towards the exit of the airport. He watched as people huddled around her while some of the airport officers neared to see the problem. He had to leave her….again.

* * *

**There, second chapter complete. I laugh at you all for the minor cliffy. Mwahaha! Well it only makes since to do one RIGHT before you see their real reactions. Anyways, thank you to ALL my reviewers!**

**AngellGoddess: Yes, you are right. There is minor OCC-ness and I'm sorry for that. I know Sango isn't the type to just stand there but this is kinda before she developed her bad ass attitude (I was thinking maybe she was in her last year of middle school, maybe eighth grade?). Part of the reason for her attitude is because of Miroku actually. And as for him and his job, yes, that will ALL be explained in later chapters. There is a very good reason for all of it, so no need to worry. :) **

**SanMirLover**

**Lady-Sango77**

**Continue to read, of course. :) **


	3. The Burden of Questions

**Yay! Only two (now three) chapters submitted and look how many reviews it got! This is definitely progress. I thank you all who reviewed and hope you guys keep reading. :) **

**Note: **

'_blah, blah, blah.' – _Thought and or Memory/Dream

'**_Blah, blah, blah.'_**- Inner Ego

**Hope ya guys enjoy!**

**I do not own InuYasha nor any of the characters. Although, if I did, I'd be happy because I'd be a hell of a lot richer than I am now.**

**

* * *

**

_  
She was running and running quickly. But to where? From who? Was she being chased or was she the one doing the chasing? She didn't know. It was pitch black and the only thing she was able to hear was her own heartbeat and her breath escaping her lips._

_Ahead, she could see a door with no connection. Just a white door leading to no where. She stopped in front of it, catching her breath then put her hand on the handle and opened it. _

_A sudden bright light flowed out from its prison, making her shield her eyes. When she looked again, there was a large ball room filled with masked people. They all turned to one another and whispered. She heard her name many times but couldn't understand the other things they were saying. _

"_Sango…"_

_There was one whisper that seemed louder than all the others, so, she entered the abyss. The door slammed behind her and when she turned it was no longer there and when she turned back, she found herself in a gown…a wedding gown…_

_But no matter. That voice…It was calling to her, echoing through the whole place._

"_Sango…"_

_She decided to follow it. Moving through the crowds of people that tried to block her way, she forced herself through. _

"_Sango!"_

_The whisper was becoming a scream. Her name was called again by a familiar voice. She ran quickly though what seemed to be a hall until she was in front of the one door that blocked the path to her true destination. She placed her hand on the knob and was about to turn it when-_

"_SANGO!"_

_It screamed again. **He** screamed her name. Wait… that voice… was so much like…_

_A gun shot came from the room. She stopped herself from opening the door, afraid to see what was on the other side. Tears started flowing down her face but she didn't know why. What was happening?_

_She pushed the door open slowly only to see a site that would scar her mind forever._

_**He** was…lying on the floor…a hole right between his eyes. She slowly averted her gaze over to his murderer only to see-_

_

* * *

_

Sango screamed, jolting up in the hospital bed. At hearing the scream, Leon also jumped from his position in a near chair.

"Sango! It's alright! I'm here!" He wrapped his arms around the terrified girl and tried to silence her whimpers and whines. "It was only a nightmare, you're alright…"

Sango couldn't help but start to cry. What she saw would stick in her mind forever, nightmare or not. Why did she see those things? Was this a sign? If it was, it was more like punishment. She rested her forehead on Leon's shoulder and cried. "Oh, Leon, What happened?"

"At the airport, you stopped breathing after running into someone. You were stunned so they brought you to the hospital. You could have died if we waited any longer…" He rubbed his nose into her hair. "You're okay love, it was just a nightmare."

She lifted herself off his shoulder and looked at him, her eyes red from crying already. "Do you know… who it was that I ran into?" She sniffed.

"Well, uh, no. He left before I got word."

It didn't matter. She already knew it was Miroku. He was the last thing she remembered before going blank.

Wait. Something was wrong with this picture. Leon wasn't supposed to be in Tokyo. He was supposed to be in the southern part of the country making business deals and what not before their wedding.

"How long have I…been asleep?"

"Four days." He smiled. "What? You didn't think I would just stay at work while you were in the hospital did you? Sango, honey, please, I'd do anything for the woman I love."

Sango tried to smile but she just couldn't. That image flew back to her vision and her eyes started to water again. "I love you Leon."

Leon leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. "I love you too. Now, if you need more rest, I'll stay as long as you want me too."

Sango nodded. "It's okay. I'm fine. You can go back to business. I want you to finish everything before the wedding so you'll be able to stay home."

He nodded in agreement. "If that's what you want. Kagome should be coming in later today. Just get some rest okay? And call me as soon as you get home."

"I will. Now quit worrying and get out of here." She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

_  
Miroku walked out the door, a smile on his face. He had stayed with his dear Sango last night and was in a very happy mood. He walked over to his car and got in, starting it and driving away. Just as he pulled out of the driveway, his cell phone started to ring. _

_He became nervous quite quickly and just looked at it while it sat on the passenger's seat. After ringing a few more times, it stopped. He sighed in relief, again focusing his eyes back on the road when it started ringing again. He grabbed it angrily and answered. _

"_Yeah, what do you want?"_

"_Were you trying to ignore me?" A rather familiar voice on the other end asked calmly. _

_Miroku sighed in defeat. "No sir. I just found my phone." _

"_Sure you did. Meet Kagura in fifteen."_

Miroku lay on his bed, hands behind his head and eyes fixed on the ceiling above. He sighed and closed his eyes. He hadn't been able to sleep for about four days now; his mind was always on her, Sango. He never imagined he would see her again, not now at least. Maybe after death….or not. He hoped she was okay but then he would wonder….

It's been six years, six very long years. She could have a family by now…with some guy. Or maybe she didn't, maybe she was still alone. _'No, that's keeping my hopes up. She's a beautiful woman, she wouldn't be alone all this time…'_

'_**You should go see her.'**_

'_What? No, what if she goes into shock again!'_

'**_You know you want to. You need to see her.'_**

Miroku growled at himself. He now understood why others thought he was so annoying. He turned his head and glanced at Kouga, who was just sitting there as he was. "Hey, what now?"

Kouga looked at him for a moment before asking, "Who was the chick?"

"Oh, um…she was an old friend of mine that I never expected to see again really. Why?" He blinked. But he knew Kouga was always curious. Back at HQ, everyone called him The Wolf Prince because he had so much animal instinct yet expected to be treated like royalty.

"I was just curious." _'Bingo'._ Miroku smiled. "I saw how you looked at the other one back there, the one still in her uniform. Not a bad choice if I do say so myself."

Kouga's expression turned to annoyed one. "No woman is a bad choice for you. You even hit on Kagura." He shivered. "She gives me the creeps."

The two men sighed. "Would you tell HQ if I paid a visit to someone here?" Oh he hoped Kouga wouldn't. Of course he trusted his partner and Kouga never really went by the rules himself but he was also very unpredictable.

"Depends, who is it? That same girl in the airport?"

"Yea…" He mumbled, the whole scene going back over in his head. "Sango."

Kouga stood and stretched his arms out. "Only if I could come along. I'd like to meet this _'Old friend'_ of yours Miroku. I wonder if I could see, yet, another woman slap you across the face." Kouga smirked. This was going to be fun.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "She may be more depressed than angry."

With that, they left in search of dear Sango.

* * *

Kagome smiled as her and her best friend left the hospital. Getting in her car she started it and began driving to campus. "So, you're sure you're okay?"

Sango smiled and nodded. She felt she had enough rest and was ready to get back to her classes. Kagome, being the nice one she was, already copied notes and assignments for her so she wouldn't fall behind even though it had only been four days. But testing was going to start soon and she had to be ready.

"So…um…The guy… at the airport, you knew him, eh?" Kagome asked. She knew no normal guy could make her stop breathing, no matter how perverted the dude may be. _'But then again, if he did touch Sango, she wouldn't be stunned, she'd be more pissed off and try to kick his ass…' _She thought to herself, debating on how exactly her best friend acted in different situations.

"What makes you think that..?" Sango mumbled a reply quietly. She wasn't mad at the encounter. No, she was, well, pretty depressed about it. So many questions went through her mind and she knew that most would go unanswered. _'Besides-' _she thought, _'That was probably an accidental meeting. He would never come back just for me…'_

"Oh, c'mon Sango. I've known you for a while, I know my best friend. I also know that you never really talk about your past very much. You must have known that guy from somewhere."

Sango sighed. Why did Kagome happen to read her mind? How could she possibly know anything she was thinking? WHY was she always on the right track! It was so annoying, yet, comforting. Kagome only wanted to help, that's all she cared about. She was the type of person that care more about her friends than herself and Sango respected that.

"Okay.. I **do** know him. So what?"

Kagome smiled. "Past boyfriend maybe?"

"You have no idea…"

"Well then, let's hope we run into him again, hm?"

Sango could sense it now. Kagome was getting ideas and, it was pretty odd, but Kagome was the person to actually think deviously sometimes. Look at InuYasha's situation! Every time the one word 'Osuwari' is said, he flew into the ground!

She shook her head. "Kagome, I appreciate that you care but seeing him again would just torture me. You don't understand the history."

Kagome glanced at her friend with solemn eyes, "I would if you share it with me…"

Sango frowned.

'_**Maybe it would be okay to tell her. I mean, she's your best friend.'**_

'_I know and I trust her and all but…it's just a touchy subject.'_

'_**If you never let anyone in, how are you supposed to heal?'**_

'_I have healed! I let Leon heal me and I'm fine! If Miroku didn't come back, I wouldn't have to worry about those damn emotional wounds re-opening and making my life go to hell again.'_

'_**You know you're happy he came back. You lost hope and as soon as you saw those eyes of his, you were happy. That's the reason you couldn't breathe!'**_

'_No, the reason I couldn't breathe was because all those memories came flooding ack at once!'_

'**_Quit arguing and admit it. Tell Kagome about everything. Maybe you'll feel better afterwards.'_**

She glanced at Kagome and smiled sadly. "Alright Kagome, I'll tell you about it…"

* * *

**  
Doesn't it seem like your inner ego knows everything? Like it knows how everything will turn out before you even think about it? Unless, of course, you don't have one…Anyway, I'm sorry if you guys think this chapter isn't long enough. Forgive me, but I think all authors get a little writers block at times and have to cut a situation off so that they may have some time to think about future events. :)**

**Thank you Reviewers:**

**Ignorant Wisdom: Oh, yes. Many questions and only some may be answered. Dun, dun, dun. Nah, I'm just kidding. Everything will make sense soon. :3**

**Sango0808  
Itzjustme  
Lady-Sango77  
AngellGoddess  
Marie Marko  
Kasai to Kasumi  
SanMirLover  
Ect.**

**R&R and don't be afraid to throw out random guesses because I just love it when I know what's going to happen and all of you have to guess for it…so fun watching you guys squirm! I am so evil. :D**


	4. It's Okay to Break

**Well, well, well. You're guesses do make sense but they are not all right mind you. I will tell you this now; I will not allow this story to be as predictable as it may seem now. Oh, you are all in for many twists that you will not see coming. I hate stories that are always predictable thus, I do not go on reading them and I'm aware that some of you readers are the same way so I will not let it happen. I'm happy that you all like it enough to keep reading and reviewing. You see, I kinda made it a goal to get at least 100 reviews on this one, and might I add, this story will not be short so be ready for a long one and possibly a sequel if you all want it. Enjoy.**

**I do not own InuYasha.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome couldn't believe her friend had so much drama in her past. He left her without one word. The last thing they did was glance at each other then he was gone. It was sad and she felt for Sango. She knew that if InuYasha ever did that sort of thing she would be so broken.

But then again, Kagome couldn't stop noticing the amount of want in Sango's eyes every time she said his name. And she knew her friend loved him just by the way she was talking about him and the memories she had of her late childhood. She met Miroku when she was fourteen. He was her hero, saving her from getting raped by a few troubled teens that obviously liked her school uniform at the time. And then the thought of Leon came into the picture.

Kagome was both happy and sad for Sango. She finally got to see the man she truly loved sine she was a teenager but on the other hand, she couldn't be with him because she was getting married to the business guy of the century. It was a hard decision even for her to make if she was in the same situation.

Leon was perfect for Sango. Handsome, rich, kind, and most of all he loved her and she loved him back but how much she did, Kagome hadn't a clue. But Miroku…. According to her, Miroku never said that he loved her once during their time together. Not even when love making! To Kagome, that seemed a bit unloving yet the way Sango talked about him would make any young girl become his fan.

Sango sighed after sharing another memory with Kagome. Then she realized she needed to stop. All this talking about him made her want to see him again and she couldn't allow that. It was almost eight and she needed to get into the shower and ready for bed soon to be ready for her classes tomorrow.

"Well, I guess that about wraps things up huh?" She asked, hoping Kagome would not want more information tonight.

Kagome glanced at the clock on the wall and nodded. "I guess so. I have to get back to InuYasha anyway. He'll probably throw a fit because I was out all day and he really wants to spend time with me." She paused and gave Sango a shy smile. "Besides, he wants to discuss something with me tonight."

Sango's eyes became wide. "You mean, you really think he's going to do it?"

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. I hope so, and if he does, we could even have a double wedding."

Sango's fear and depression suddenly vanished at the thought of Kagome getting married to InuYasha. It was wonderful. Sure, InuYasha was stubborn and rude at times but she knew he loved Kagome very much. It was cute when they were together.

"Alright. Tell me first thing in the morning what happens. I can't wait to hear." She smiled and began leading her friend to the door.

"Thanks for telling me so much Sango. Now I think I could help you with a few problems you might have while Miroku is in the city.."

"I know." Sango opened the door to allow Kagome her way out and when she turned, she realized she was staring at two beautiful blue eyes right outside her door.

* * *

"Bingo!" Miroku smiled as him and his partner jumped back into the black Lamborghini and began to drive away. Finally, after most of the day searching, he found it. He had to steal it of course but it was all worth it. In his hand was one vanilla folder that held Sango's records, including her whereabouts and home address as well as phone numbers. Now the only thing he had to do was open it.

But opening the folder could be both good and bad. If he did, he would also know whether or not she was married or even had kids. But that was a chance he had to take. All he wanted to do was see her.

He stared down at the folder in thought, trying to decide if he wanted to know those horrible things. Kouga glanced at him, wondering what was taking him so long. "Hey."

Miroku looked up at him, showing that he had his attention. "Are you going to tell me where to go or what?"

He sighed and just flipped it open, skimming over the pages. The first thing that caught his eye was the capped words '**SINGLE FEMALE**' which he was grateful for. Then he quickly found her address and spat it out to Kouga. He took a swift turn and they were on their way.

While waiting, he decided to see what else Sango had been up to over the years. He smiled when he noticed she graduated high-school with top of the line grades and was now in one of the best collages around, learning to be some sort of teacher.

A few minutes later they were parked and Kouga waited for Miroku to lead the way. After roaming the campus for what seemed to be hours the finally came across her dorm room. Kouga trotted behind, slipping his hands in his pockets and trying to look as casual as possible as Miroku just stared at the door.

'_Room 321. It's her, she's in there, I hope.'_

He raised his hand and was about to knock when the door opened itself. And in front of him, Sango stood staring at his eyes. Neither of them moved.

* * *

Kagome blinked and peered over Sango's shoulder to see _him._ She knew this was Miroku as well as the perverted freak that tried to feel her up. She noticed how neither of them moved nor said anything for a full minute but was glad to see that Sango kept breathing this time. "Um…Sango, I think I'll just go now… See you tomorrow…" She squeezed past the two and was off down to her car but was stopped by a rather tall, handsome man that seemed to be looking at her in a dreamy way. She blinked.

"Would you mind if I walked you down to your car?" He didn't smile, just stared at her as if he was in some sort of trance.

"Er…Okay." Kagome replied, sounding a bit unsure but willing. She looked at the two 'statues' before heading down with the new found 'buddy'.

* * *

The two continued to stare. Miroku was about to lose his mind. Now he had the time to notice how beautiful she had become, how much more _womanly_ she looked. Six long years and she had bloomed from a bud to a rose. He had to say something to break this awkward silence.

'_**Tell her hi.'**_

'_Hi? She'd probably slam the door in my face.'_

'_**Well are you just going to stand there? Right now is not the time to be shy, get social!'**_

"Um…Hi.." He blurted, giving her a small grin.

She backed up a little and then slammed the door in his face.

Miroku sighed and smacked his forehead.

'_How did I know that was going to happen?'_

"Sango?" He knocked on the door lightly only to see her open it again, her eyes still wide. "I'm sorry, that was rude." She said, rather quickly before grabbing his arm and pulling him inside.

Sango made her way to a small chair that was in the corner of her room and sat down, putting her hands in her lap. She seemed nervous and Miroku had no idea why. He looked around the room before acknowledging her.

"So…uh…. Long time no see?" He mentally smacked himself.

'_**Long time no see? What kind of conversation are you trying to pull up here? You WANT her to kick you out?'**_

'_Well, what am I supposed to say! 'Hey babe, wanna go for a ride and oh, let's have dinner then I'll screw you and leave you again!' I don't think so.'_

'_**Well actually, that would be quite humorous….'**_

'_SHUT UP!'_

Sango lifted her gaze from the floor to his eyes. She was trying so hard not to break down and cry. All she really wanted to do was let him hold her as she mourned in his arms. She wanted to feel his lips again but she knew that would be asking too much.

'_What if he's married? What if he has a pregnant wife waiting outside in the car and all he wanted to do was drop in and apologize for what he did? OH KAMI, WHY IS THIS SO HARD!'_

Sango opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. "You know, it's alright to blame me. I understand I just left you here alone without telling you what was going on or if I'd ever see you again…" He spoke quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

Sango closed her eyes as if she was in pain then opened them again allowing a few tears to fall but her expression stayed emotionless. "Miroku…"

'_Oh, it feels so nice to hear my name coming from her…'_

"All I want is an explanation of why it happened and why you're back here again to begin with…" She spoke the truth, but not all of it. She also wanted to know if he loved her as much as she loved him but she knew she couldn't ask such a thing, not now.

Although Miroku was partly shocked. All of a sudden she seemed angry now, even though he couldn't really blame her, he was just hoping that she would forgive him and that they could be together again. But of course, not all things came that easy. "I wish I could but I'm risking a lot just by talking to you right now dear Sango."

She stood from her seat. She couldn't take it anymore; it was torture just being able to look at him and nothing else. Fairly slowly, she made her way closer to him and just collapsed in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and began to cry as he held her tightly against him. "It's alright Sango. It's okay for you to cry…"

_**It pained me when you said goodbye  
But it tore my heart out when you said hello again  
**_

**_-_****_Azure Yukidaruna_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Well, fourth chapter complete. Hope you like it. I decided to spice it up a bit and soon you'll see my evil plan come into action. I was thinking, maybe I should purposely wait a week or two before updating just to make you all beg…..Nah, I'm joking, I wouldn't do that. I'm cruel but not wicked. R&R and I'll see if I feel like updating in a few days. :)**

**Thanks Reviewers:**

**SanMirLover: Actually it was of the future to become. But you'll never ever guess what might change over time. –Laughs evilly-**

**miroku16: I'm glad I got a new reader hooked in. –Laughs evilly again-**

**Ignorant Wisdom: Ah, you catch on quickly. (Not that it's that hard to see) And I Have just recently read your poems, and personally I must say they are quite good. –Continues to laugh evilly- Wait, there's no point in that, Never mind. NEXT! **

**tine**

**Ect.**

**Yay!**


	5. All's Fair in Love and War

**Okay, I know you guys are a bit disappointed with the whole little Inu/Kag bit but please note that I only add it because something with happen soon based on that. I know you guys aren't happy with it but I assure you Inu/Kag stuff will slowly disintegrate with each chapter. Fair enough?**

**I do not own InuYasha**

**

* * *

**

Miroku woke up the next morning lying on a bed with Sango in his arms. He allowed a small smile to appear as he looked down at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and beautiful as she slept, he didn't wish to wake her. So, he carefully tried to uncoil his arms from around her waist without moving much. Once he was free, he sat up from the soft pillow and looked around the room, remembering what had taken place the night before.

Sango was crying, whether it was from happiness or sadness, he didn't know. She got to the point where she had cried herself to sleep in his arms and he couldn't leave her alone the rest of the night so he stayed by her side. He wondered what Kouga had done in the end since he didn't come back after walking that other girl to her car.

He sighed.

'_Well, I have two choices. One, I could leave and go on with business or two, I can wait till she wakes up and talk to her for a bit. Hmmm… I wonder which one is better…'_

'_**Psst! Number two! Number two!'**_

Miroku smiled again, glancing back at his sleeping beauty. Since he had time before she would wake, he figured now was a good time to take in **all** of her physical features. His eyes gazed over her body for a few seconds. The first thing he noticed was her bust. He tilted his head a little and took note of how much bigger her breast had become. That was just like him. Next, he peered over a little bit and took in her backside. He of course felt the urge to caress her and remembered she was asleep.

He looked both ways as to make sure no one was around (which here was obviously no one else in the room) and slowly reached his hand over her and rubbed her butt. The next thing he knew, Sango quickly jumped out of her sleeping state and smacked him in the face with yawn. "You never change. Get those damn hentai thoughts out of your head."

Miroku rubbed his face. "It was worth it..."

Sango looked at her clock and practically screamed. She was beyond late. She jumped out of the bed without another word to her guest and ran for the small bathroom, preparing to take a shower but then remembered the pervert and peeped her head out from behind the door. "Don't even think about it."

Miroku pointed to himself and looked around the room. "Me? Why, what should I be thinking about dear Sango? I have no idea what you mean."

"Uh huh, right. I know you better than that." She reminded him before closing the door. Too bad she didn't have a lock.

Miroku got up and sat against the bathroom door instead, haring the shower begin to run. An innocent smirk formed on his face as he wondered whether or not she had one of those showers that didn't need a curtain and instead had a transparent door. He decided to go in and see. He stood again and put his hand on the knob, slowly turning it.

Sango was oblivious to his plan. She focused on getting in and out of the shower quickly for three reasons. One, she was late. Two, she had to meet Kagome. And three, she was afraid Miroku was going to try and sneak a peak at her naked body.

Although, her third omen came true too soon. She turned off the water and opened the shower door only to see Miroku standing there. Her eyes widened as she reached for the closest object and threw it at him. "HENTAI!"

She ended up hitting him in the face with a full shampoo bottle.

Poor Miroku stumbled out of the bathroom backwards and fell down, hitting his head on the floor bottom. Sango quickly shut the door and sat against it and after a few short moments, suddenly smiled.

'_He hasn't changed…'_

Just then, Sango remembered she didn't bring her clothes in with her. All she had was a small towel. Great! Now she had to go outside half naked and get some while still trying to make sure Miroku doesn't try to snatch the towel off!

Outside the bathroom, Miroku stayed on the floor in his own thoughts. He had entered that bathroom at the exact time she was getting out. PERFECT! He only got a quick glance at her before she threw a shampoo bottle at him but whoa was it worth it. It was better than he remembered. Then a thought struck him. A rather ironic thought. That exact moment had happened before in the past, the first time he tried to pull something on his Sango. _'Huh, go figure.'_

The door creaked open to reveal Sango standing there in a towel. She had an annoyed look on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked pretty quickly while glaring at him. He sat up and tilted his head with a grin. "Oh yes, I'm fine. Not the first time that's happened."

She rolled her eyes and inched towards her dresser while keeping her back against the wall. He watched her rather confused. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get my clothes."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"To class." She mumbled, finally getting over. She opened her drawers and grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on then she bolted back into the bathroom. Miroku smiled and shook his head. This was fun.

"Hey I was wondering if you could just skip today so we can talk…?" He asked through the door after standing.

Sango sighed. Talking would be a good thing to do but she had to think for a moment. He hurt her so why couldn't she get her revenge on him? Maybe she could make him suffer as much as she did over the years. She liked the idea of getting him back but of course it would hurt him and she didn't like that much but it had to be done. "Talk about what exactly?"

"Well, I was thinking about staying here after I…._retire_…"

She looked at herself in the mirror. Wonderful. He finally came back and decided to stay just when she was getting married. Wait! That was a perfect idea! She could tell him about Leon! "You wanted to be with me again, right?"

Miroku frowned. Did she not know how much he cared? He wished he could tell her the reason why he left but that would just put her in danger. He risked her life once before, he **was not** going to do it again. "Yea…" He mumbled quietly.

Sango opened the door, now fully dressed in normal blue jeans and long sleeved dark shirt. She looked at him for a moment, noting the sadness he had in his eyes already.

'_Maybe he really is sorry. Maybe the reason he left was a fairly good one…'_

'_**No. He made you suffer. He used you then ran away like a coward. He has to feel the pain he inflicted those years ago.'**_

Sango walked over to her end table and grabbed her engagement ring, putting it on her finger quickly. Miroku looked at her curiously. "You're…married?"

She shook her head in response. "Engaged…actually."

That did it. The hope that Miroku was so full of was slowly draining from his being and he soon felt like a small child that wanted to hide in a corner from his abusive parents.

'_Oh, my lady… that hurt.'_

He lowered his head and looked at the floor. "I see."

Sango felt horrible inside. She smacked herself for even thinking of hurting the one she loved. Hell, she bet when he left, he missed her just as much. But she couldn't know for sure… She didn't **know** the man standing in front of her.

Miroku felt a pain in his chest, like something was pinching his heart hard. How could he have got his hopes up so quickly? Engaged….she was engaged. He lifted his gaze from the floor and back to her, plastering a happy grin. "I guess I have no real business here then. Congratulations. I hope he makes you happy."

'_He **better** make you happy.'_

He held out his hand for a handshake. Sango looked at his hand before taking it and shaking with him sadly. Then he turned and walked towards the door. "I guess the next time we see each other, we'll both be married."

'_WHAT? Where did that come from? What the hell?'_

'_**She wants to play dirty, then let's play dirty.'**_

Sango caught her breath in her chest. He was engaged as well? To who? Why was it that every time she tried to do something it backfired back on her! "W-who..?"

'_Yea, who am I engaged to smart one?'_

'_**Kagura?'**_

'_Hell no.'_

'_**Oh c'mon. Now's not the time to be picky.'**_

"A friend I've known for a few years now. I work with her. Her name's Kagura… I'd really like you to meet her one of these days…"

Sango felt even worse now. She really wished Miroku never told her that. "Well…that's interesting.."

"Yea…but I have to go now. She's probably going to be even more moody when I get back to the hotel. She hates it when I'm out this late, especially since she needs me to help with her pregnancy…"

'_Putting some sugar coating on the friggin' lie now?'_

'_**All is fair in love and war.'**_

Sango nodded. "I see. Well, I hope she understands… Now, um…I-I need to get to class and all so.. See ya later…" She pushed Miroku out the door, a fake smile plastered on her face. As soon as the door was shut, she leaned against it and slowly fell. She grabbed her knees and pulled them to her chest, trying so hard to suppress the pain that was growing inside her. It wasn't fair.

'_**Life is not fair.'**_

'_I know…'_

Miroku stood outside her door for a moment. He knew he ended up hurting her even more. Why did it have to be this way? Oh, he screwed things up pretty bad now. He began to walk away. Taking one more glance her way, he slipped his hands in his pockets and decided to search for Kouga.

_**Love is a battlefield**_

_**-Pat Benatar**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I know this chapter was a little short but hey, gimme a break! I've updated a lot in the past two weeks, more than I have to anyway. Be thankful! I was wondering if you guys had any idea what style of clothes best fits for Sango. I was thinking the modern punk look but I would rather have a donation of thoughts on what you peeps think. Anyway, R&R!**


	6. Why?

**Alright. Since the summary doesn't quite assure you, I will say it again. THIS IS A SANGOxMIROKU FIC! There will be no other pairings (not really anyway). They are the main focus so stop worrying. Kagura and Miroku will have no affectionate bonds EVER. However, Sango will be with Leon a lot more often but I think you guys don't mind all about that. FYI, Leon is based off of no other character in InuYasha or any other show/movie/game/ NOTHING. He is my own if you haven't figured that out already which is kinda dumb no offence. So now you know. This chapter will be more of an Inu/Kag cancellation. It should be the last chapter they will be present in. Happy reading.**

**

* * *

**

Sango rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. He was engaged too? Well, that would explain why he was so quick on trying to get her back. Maybe he wanted to know if she loved him before he got married. She would never know.

She stood up. At least she knew she would hear good news from Kagome, that she was grateful for.

* * *

Sango started blankly at her best friend in front of her. "What?" She had to make sure he was hearing correctly. 

Kagome just sighed. "I'm sorry Sango. I mean, you know I love him. It happened so quickly. It just shows that he loves me just as much by asking me to come with him. I'll visit! And call al the time and-"

Sango shook her head and smiled sadly. "It's alright Kagome. I understand. But I'll miss you so much…"

Kagome smiled and hugged her sister like friend tightly. She was going to miss Japan and everyone there. But she was sure that she and InuYasha would have a good life in America.

"And I'll definitely be here for your wedding. I can still help you plan it over the phone."

Sango nodded and let her go. "When do you leave?"

"In a week. I know it's very short notice…" Kagome mumbled and scratched the back of her head.

At that moment, the bell for class rang and they both flew off to their classes.

* * *

Miroku stood in the hotel room, continuously banging his head against the wall while Kouga watched as it were entertainment. 

He had just gotten finished telling his partner the story of what had happened in Sango's dorm and he thought it pretty humorous. He still couldn't believe he told her that he was engaged to Kagura, OF ALL PEOPLE! She was their bosses' secretary, and a mean, sarcastic bitch at that. And the little addition of saying she was pregnant with his child, HILARIOUS! What a sugar coating. Kouga stood from his comfortable seat and stopped Miroku from causing the neighboring people to yell at them about the noise. "How are you planning to get Kagura to agree with this little lie of yours?"

"I don't know! It just popped out! I was jealous of her so I wanted to hit her back with something she couldn't top off. And now, I regret it!" Miroku threw his hands in the air. "Dear Kami help me…"

Kouga smirked. "How ironic." Miroku threw him a deadly glare. "You wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't leave her in the first place ya moron."

He frowned. "I was forced to leave her Kouga. I didn't have a choice in the matter."

Kouga blinked. "Forced by who?"

Miroku sighed. "I was in this business before I even met Sango. Well, my family was anyway, starting with my grandfather.

"Sango sort of changed me over the years we were together. I cared for her more than I cared for my own life even though I had only known her for four years. I was going to propose to her at her high-school graduation party, I had the ring ready and everything. And soon after that was settled, I'd leave the business to have a family with her but Naraku found out about it and he wasn't ready to let me leave. The morning before her graduation he called me to his office to have a discussion. I thought it was the perfect time to let him know I was retiring, but instead, he threatened me."

_Miroku looked at his watch and noticed he was late. Sighing, he turned and was startled by a woman's face. "Glad you decided to show up. Naraku is not happy with you." Kagura said, a small smirk playing her lips. _

"_What did I do now?" He said rather bored. Kagura just shook her head. "He wants to speak with you."_

"_Good, I need to tell him something as well." He smiled as he was lead into the hidden building._

"He said that if I even thought about leaving the business, he would brutally kill Sango right before my eyes. I couldn't put her in that position so, I gave in. We left that night; Sango never knew anything about where I was or what had happened."

Kouga gave his partner a sympathetic look. "I see." He stated coolly, his eyes glancing at the door. "Maybe you could-"

"No." Miroku interrupted. "No more bright ideas. I'm not putting her in that position again. I'm not going to try to run or anything. If I do, Naraku will not hesitate to do something crucial." He rubbed his forehead, getting frustrated.

Kouga sighed. "So that's how it's going to be? You know, maybe you should go to her wedding, watch it all happen."

Miroku blinked and looked at Kouga with a questionable look. "What?"

"Watch her get married to some other guy. That should make you feel a whole lot better."

He frowned. "Kouga, I don't have any control over this situation. I have no choice but to stand back at watch her have a shot at a better life. Besides, I'm sure the other guy will make her happier than I ever could."

"Fine, suit yourself."

"Ugh." With that, Miroku went back to banging his head against the wall.

* * *

Sango moved gracefully yet rough and fast as she continuously punched the punching bag in front of her. She was both angry and depressed. First Miroku had to come back then tell her he was engaged and now her best friend had to leave her. Sure, there was always the phone and the occasional visits but this was not the road she wanted her life to take. 

_One_

She began to punch the bag harder. Why was all this happening? Why couldn't this all be a dream? A sudden rush of bad luck was occurring and she didn't know the cause. It all started with those damn memories. They had to start coming back after Leon proposed. Why?

_Two_

And then there was that strange dream about her wedding. All those guests wearing dark masks and the sound of the constant whispering of her name. Then there was that dreadful echo of screams. All she could ask was why. Was this punishment? Was it a sign?

_Three_

"WHY!" Sango yelled as she punched the equipment hard, making it break off the harness. She panted as she watched it hit the floor with a loud smacking sound. Through her eyes, everything was happening in slow motion until she heard the sound of clapping behind her.

Her eyes widened as she whirled around to see a rather strange man with long black hair and haunting eyes. She couldn't help but get the feeling of turmoil within her stomach while she observed him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was in here…"

His smirk made her feel even more uncomfortable. Who was this man? "Nothing of it. I really do think you should take it easy on the bag though." He took a step closer to her only to stop after hearing Leon enter and walk past him to Sango.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey. I was just finishing up." She glanced at the stranger as he walked out the door of the dojo. What did he want?

Leon only smiled and kissed his fiancé. "Well, good news. I've got no business for the next week and I was thinking of taking you out to dinner tonight."

Sango smiled back at him. "Okay, that's fine. But I can't go anywhere tomorrow; I've got to spend time with Kagome."

"Ah yes, she's going with InuYasha right?"

Sango nodded. "Wait, how did you know?"

"I talk to InuYasha a lot hun." He kissed her forehead before walking to her gym bags and picking them up for her. Wrapping his extra arm around her waist, he walked her out the door, oblivious to the evil pair of eyes watching the two from outside the dojo.

Naraku glared at the two as he watched them drive away. "Don't worry girl. All your problems will be solved soon enough…" He turned and began walking to his new destination. His plan would soon be put into action after this next act of destruction. He was headed for the home of Sango's healthy father and brother.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun….. Ya know what's a pain in the ass? -Wink, wink- I can't end it here or you will all complain that this chapter is too short. So I guess I have to continue it…. -Sigh- Oh darn.**

**

* * *

**

_Sango screamed loudly in everlasting pain as Miroku stood beside her, trying to calm her form. He told her to keep breathing so as to get the pain done and over with but she continues to scream as tears began to flow down her flushed face. The doctors in the room were telling her the same yet the pain caused her to almost give up…_

_Until it came. Sango stopped her screaming and instead reduced it to small whimpers while Miroku left her side quickly. A baby began to cry.  
_

Miroku jumped up out of bed, hitting his head on the wall light while doing so. "Ow!" He rubbed his red spot and looked around the room. That was an interesting dream…

The cell phone at Kouga's bedside began to ring but Kouga was no where in sight so he stood and picked up the phone answering it.

"Boo."

Miroku sighed. "What is it Naraku?"

Even though Miroku couldn't see his boos, he could tell he was smirking. "I think I'll let Kouga handle the recent assignment I've given you two. You will have a new one."

"Okay…who is it _sir_?" Miroku mumbled, not liking where it was going already. He had never gotten cancelled off of an assignment for another so that meant that he had done something wrong or Naraku wanted to torture someone today.

"You are to assassinate his fiancé."

Miroku blinked. His fiancé? "Oh yes, he is to be married soon. I see no point in killing the nice girl, she has no control over the company." His voice showed confusion. Miroku didn't like to kill people he didn't need to. He could hear Naraku's laughing on the other end on the line.

"You will see the reason soon enough. But for now, just keep visiting her." After that, he hung up.

Miroku put the phone down and began his pondering. What was that about? He was confused but within a few minutes, all the confusion washed away into plain conclusion. His eyes widened in realization. **(Ha, I used a lot of big words in that one small semi-paragraph. I laugh. It kinda rhymes. HA!)** He knew about his visit with Sango and now, he wanted her to die. But wait…that meant that…

"Sango's engaged to Leon Koshiwa…" He thought out loud. Sitting himself down, he rested his head in his hands. Why was all this happening? He should have never bumped into her. Now he was in the same situation he was six years ago before he left. Why was Kami doing this to him?

He wouldn't do it. Never. He had to run from this one. His cover was blown and now he was going to have to kill the one he cared for so dearly. He concluded that he needed to tell her….about everything and soon. Maybe she would flee with him…

He stood up and got dressed in cleaner clothes before running out the door. He hoped Sango was home right now….Oh he could hope.

* * *

Sango awoke in the arms of her lover, totally nude and under the fluffy covers of his large bed. Last night was a great night. Dinner was fantastic and then they both headed home for some rather interesting love making. The only flaw was that during that time, Sango could only think of Miroku and came close to saying his name instead of Leon's. But she caught herself. 

Sango sighed sleepily and looked up to see Leon's angelic sleeping face. She frowned. She knew this was a problem. She couldn't be in love with two different people, it just didn't happen. She had to choose. And yes, she knew that one guy would go heartbroken and that was what she didn't like about the situation. None of this fair.

Leon opened his eyes to see Sango's eyes tracing over his features. "Morning, love."

Sango plastered a smile on her face. "Morning."

He sat up and stretched his arms out with a yawn. "Would you like to go somewhere today?"

Sango shook her head. "I have plans with Kagome love, remember?"

He nodded and lay back down next to her, nuzzling his nose into her bare neck. "Then I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes, that I'm sure of." Sango kissed the top of his head. It was plain as day that she should choose to be with Leon. Look how happy he made her. But she really knew that was beside the point. She loved Miroku and believed they were meant for each other. She had only learned to love Leon.

"Well then, I think I'll pay dad a visit."

Sango nodded as he got out of bed and got dressed as did Sango. This decision was going to be lot harder than she thought it would be.

* * *

Miroku ran up the steps to Sango's dorm room quickly. When he was in front of the door, he didn't hesitate the smallest bit to knock. But who came to the door wasn't Sango but yet, another girl. 

She looked like an American by her features. Her eyes were a green and her hair was a light brown. She was rather pretty. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

Miroku looked at the room number. "Uh, Is this where Sango resides?"

"Yep. But she's not here right now, she's with Leon." She stated. He couldn't help but notice she had a British sort of accent.

"Oh…I see.." His face fell. How was he to speak with her then? H needed to talk to her NOW. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm her roommate, Beth." She smiled at him. "I don't know when Sango will be back but you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. She was hitting on him.

'_I knew no woman can resist my charm.'_

'**_Shut up and find Sango you oaf.'_**

"Uh, I'm afraid I can't. I need to speak with Sango right away so-"

"Nonsense! I'm sure she'll be home soon!" With that she pulled him in the room by his shirt collar. "Um well, I guess I could stay but only for a little while." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

Beth looked him up and down. "Sango and I aren't really the best of friends. What about you? Are you a brother or something?"

Miroku almost choked. "Actually a close friend."

"Well I've never seen you before…" She began to circle him like a hungry vulture which made him fairly uncomfortable not only because she was a stranger to him but also because she was quite a cute woman and he was afraid what he would end up doing with her. His body kept trying to defy his mind while it screamed at him to obey.

'_Resist all temptation…RESIST ALL TEMPTATION!'_

'**_Idiot.'_**

While Beth was behind him she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on him, making Miroku faintly blush. "So, what's your name?"

"Miroku, but listen, I-" He was cut off once again by the annoying woman.

"Ah, what a sexy name."

By this point, he was annoyed. He removed her arms off him and turned to look at her. "Okay, I gotta go, buh bye." He walked to the door just to have it open and knock him in the face. He fell to the floor, holding his nose. "Ow…"

Sango blinked and looked at Miroku on the floor. "Oops..Sorry." She helped him up slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." His voice was changed because of the fact he was holding onto his bent nose. Sango glanced at her loathed roommate. "Oh, alright. Let's go get some coffee and we'll talk…" She mumbled in an almost angered way.

Beth watched as Sango pulled Miroku out the door. "Damn woman."

* * *

**Okay, technically, Kohaku is supposed to be well in his teen years, about maybe 18-ish. But in this story, I'm going to keep him young. Just note that he is…eh…about 12, I think that's the same age he is in teh show.**

**

* * *

**

Kohaku sat in the dark room, trying his best not to shed tears. His father was dead and he had been kidnapped by a psycho lunatic. This…Naraku person wanted to get rid of his sister and he hadn't a clue why. Everything was happening so quickly. He was sure he was going to die in this place.

The door opened and Kohaku had to cover his eyes from the intense light that was spilled into the room from the sun in the outside world. It had only been a day since he had been taken and thrown into the hollow place yet he felt like it had been years.

Naraku stood in the doorway and slammed it shut after inviting himself in. He looked at the broken boy and smirked. "I'm guessing you'd like to know why you're here. Forgive me for the rude intrusion into your home yesterday; I didn't think you would come willingly so I had to take different action."

Kohaku looked into those evil eyes of his kidnapper as his face formed into a scowl. He dare not say anything but he could, however, hint to this stranger that he already loathed him. "You killed my father." He stated clearly.

Naraku nodded. "Yes, and?" He laughed. "He had no place in my plans so I got rid of him."

That laugh was so sickening. Kohaku closed his eyes, trying to suppress the upcoming tears. He couldn't let his enemy see how weak he was even though he was young. That had been something Sango had told him before, when she was teaching him how to fight.

He opened them again and looked at his captor. Maybe he could take him. No, but it was worth a try. He jumped up from the floor and ran at him, throwing a punch but completely missing the man's form for he had dodged it easily.

"You are a violent little creature aren't you..." He pulled out a gun and placed it right against the child's forehead. Kohaku's eyes widened. "I could be just as violent. Accept in a cleaner sense." He bragged.

Kohaku 's face fell. "Now, Go back to you're corner. I wouldn't want to kill the bait before it's used."

"What do you mean? I'm bait?"

Naraku laughed again. "Oh yes. I normally don't use bait that often but your sister is a special case. She won't only be killed, but killed slowly."

Kohaku felt a storm of rage build up in his body and then it suddenly melted away as the boy smirked. This did not go unnoticed by Naraku. He looked at the boy, confused.

"My sister is strong. You can't take her even with your shiny gun."

Naraku chuckled. "This, I know. I've seen her training. But that is why I'd like to make her suffer before she dies. Breaking such a strong woman down is more than I could ever want. You will see."

He pushed Kohaku back to his place forcefully and left the room. "Please be safe Sango…"

**_Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_**

**_-LIZ PHAIR_**

**_

* * *

_**

**YAY! Long chapter, whoot! I'm so good. R&R my lovely readers:D**

**Thanks reviewers!**


	7. Secrets

**Yes! I'm getting oh so very good. I'm glad you guys didn't expect those twists. TOLD YA IT WOULN'T BE PREDICTABLE! Yay! I'm very happy you guys all love my work. Thank you so much to my reviewers! I already have almost forty reviews and it's only the seventh chapter! I love you all. 3 By the way, sorry for the late update. The reasons: 1) I didn't feel like writing and 2) Writers block. I just hate it when you think of an ending for a story but then you gotta fill in the middle with a whole bunch of stuff to lead up to it. -Sigh- Oh well.**

**

* * *

**

Outside, clouds began covering the sun, making it seem darker than it was. Sango was quick on leading Miroku from the dorm rooms. As soon as they were out of the building and in the parking lot, she let go of his arm and slowed her pace. Miroku looked at her for a moment wondering what her rush was when he grinned. She was jealous. This made him laugh inside.

'**_HA! She does have feelings for me! I knew it!'_**

'_Hey, wait, don't you mean…er…us?'_

'_**We are the same person smart one, I just felt like rejoicing. Now shut up.'**_

Sango turned to him and noticed his ever-so-famous grin. She raised an eyebrow. "And what are you smiling about?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh nothing… Just the fact that you're jealous." His grin twisted into a sly smirk as he looked back at the building. "You know, that Beth was fairly cute in that short skirt…Maybe next time I could-"

He was interrupted when Sango hit him upside the head. "You're so full of it." He rubbed his head and glared at her. "_Owe_, that hurt!"

"It's not like I was trying to make it like a tap." She rolled her eyes and was about to go to her car but Miroku grabbed her forearm lightly and turned her back around. "I need to talk to you, Sango."

Sango studied his new features. It was…weird. Suddenly Miroku went from sly and perverted to sad and serious. She had never seen him act so grown up about things. He was frowning and seemed desperate for her to listen.

'_**Well, you can at least listen to what he has to say after what you did to him.'**_

'_Excuse me! You were the one who told me to get him back!'_

'_**No, that was the devil side of you…'**_

'_You are the devil side!'_

She sighed. "What is it?"

Miroku took her hand in his and let out a breath. It was now. He had to tell her now. If he explained everything, to the very last detail, she may understand and maybe even run away with him. He suddenly got a big boost of confidence when he thought about them running away together and when that dream of his came to his mind.

He opened his mouth to speak but was immediately interrupted when a cell phone rang. His eyes widened. That must be Naraku, which meant he was watching them. He reached to his side and pulled out his cell but saw Sango do the same. It was hers that was ringing.

Sango answered. It was Leon.

"Hey Leon, what's up?"

Miroku watched as Sango spoke to her lover, a hurt expression on his face. This was so much more important than having a chat with _him._ He had to admit, he was jealous as hell when he thought about this Leon character. He saw Sango smile about whatever he was talking about.

"Alright, I will….I love you too….bye." She hung up the phone and realized Miroku was standing there, looking rather hurt. "Oh…um, sorry. Can we talk later? I have to go take care of a couple of things."

'_**She did that on purpose…' **_

He sighed. He couldn't really say no because technically, he had no right but then again, something bad could happen if he didn't get around to telling her soon. This was definitely not a good day and it had only started a few hours ago.

"But, it's really important. Please promise you'll hear me out today."

What was that? HE wanted HER to promise? HA! After every single promise he broke when he left! But then again, she knew she didn't want to be that mean. She nodded. "I promise." She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket that had a number written on it. "Call me anytime Miroku." She felt a little guilty about never telling Leon about Miroku but decided she would later after their little chat. Besides, maybe what Miroku wanted to talk to her about really WAS important. Go figure.

Miroku took the small paper from her and put it safely in his pocket. "Don't forget…" He replied sadly.

Sango suddenly got a weird urge to kiss him. What was this? Was she falling in love with him AGAIN?

'**_You never fell out of love with him in the first place, how could you be falling in love with him again?'_**

'_Shut up.'_

'_**Oh no, I will not be silenced!...Kiss him.'**_

'_NO! I'm taken! What would Leon think!'_

'_**I never said you'd have to tell him...'**_

'_Pff! I'm not the type to do such a thing!'_

'_**You know you wanna. I know you wanna. He knows you wanna. So just do it.'**_

Sango tuned her inner thoughts out and focused back on the man standing before her. He was still there, waiting for something. She wondered if he really wanted her to kiss him…

'_No, he's engaged… I mean we're both engaged! It's wrong!'_

'**_You're too much of a goody goody.' _**

'_You obviously don't know your own outside personality.'_

Sango shook her head. "Call me later." She quickly made her way to the car. She was definitely going to have to have some time to think and the dojo sounded pretty good right about now.

Miroku sighed as he watched Sango's car exit the parking lot. Oh how he wished he could just waste the rest of the day in a bar. This day was starting out horribly. He only hoped it would get better with each passing hour.

He put his hands in his pockets and started away. Where was Kouga now?

* * *

Kouga hung up the phone angrily. He loathed his employer a great deal. How could a mere man do so many things that were that inhuman and barbaric? Well, at least he wasn't his _real_ employer.

He sighed and stood from his chair. Naraku had gone over past missions and figured out Kouga didn't make one kill, it was always his partners doing the killing, and he wanted to know why. Of course, he didn't tell him the _truth_. But now, Naraku assured him that the mission on the Koshiwa family would now be supervised by an inside missionary and Kouga was supposed to be the one making the kill. Who it was, he didn't know, but this was not the way things were supposed to be going. Every part of his plan to rid of Naraku was slowly crumbling away and it would take months to conjure up a new and better one.

But now, his main objective was to find a way out of killing an innocent. He had to think of something and soon before the monster figured out Kouga's real purpose. He had to think and the best way for him to think was while training. So, he decided to drop by a random dojo.

* * *

Sango was once again kicking and punching the punching bag in front of her. Next, she would try to work with one of her katanas. But strangely, the only thing on her mind was Miroku. He just wouldn't get out of her head. She knew she had more important things to think about yet, her mind refused to cooperate.

It was the weekend and she should be relaxing and spending time with Kagome but no, she had to let him bud in. Every time she would do something, her mind would drift from the task at hand to him. Miroku, Miroku, Miroku, THAT WAS IT!

'_I shouldn't be thinking about him so much…I have a wedding to think about and tests to study for, thoughts of him shouldn't get in the way…'_

'_**Thoughts of him always got in the way, you were just to blind to see it or you would simply forget as soon as you got a chance. Remember those dreams before he even came?'**_

'_Shut up. All you do is make things harder.'_

'_**I'm here to help, that is why I was rooted in your tiny brain.'**_

'_I can shut you up and you know I can.'_

'_**Why? You're not thinking of Miroku right now. Isn't that what you wanted?'**_

Sango sighed and stopped her training. She suddenly felt like she should just go home and sleep. Yea, sleep sounded good.

She was about to start packing up but she heard commotion in another room of the dojo. Curious, she walked to the next room to take a peek only to see a fairly familiar person going up against a sensei with a few students watching the two fight. The man was pretty good too. He moved with so much speed and endurance that his form seemed to almost disappear from view. Then it clicked.

'_That's the same guy that was with Miroku. I wonder who he is though…'_

Soon enough, the match was over and Kouga grabbed a towel to cool down with. He noticed Sango standing in the doorway.

'_Miroku's girlfriend. Wonder what a chick like her is doing here.' _

He shrugged and walked over to her, which made her feel kind of uncomfortable for some reason. He stopped in front of her and pointed.

"You're Sango, right?"

She nodded. "And you were the guy with Miroku. I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

Kouga took in a breath. "Kouga. What are you doing in a place like this?"

Sango immediately identified him as one who thought men were stronger than women. This annoyed her slightly. "I train here." She mumbled as if to say 'Duh!'.

"Oh? You? Well, are you good?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm good enough to beat you at a few things." She raised an eyebrow at him. She was going to have to teach this man a lesson.

He just smirked at her. So this woman thought she was better than him. Well, he wasn't the one to let go of a challenge. He would have to show this lady a thing or two in the arts of fighting. "Okay then. Wanna take a go at hand to hand?"

"Sure, why not? I'm pretty sure you'll lose."

"Heh, lady, you're lookin' at the fastest man in the world."

"You wish." She scoffed back, walking to the other end of the practice mat. She was surprised at how childish she was acting but hey, everyone deserves a time to act at least a little immature.

As soon as they were both ready, the fight started. They both charged at each other with immense speed but of course, Kouga was obviously faster. He didn't it her at all, just let her get every hit she could get at him but to her own surprise, she couldn't even manage a single punch. He dodged everything she threw at him.

"Okay, now, it's my turn." He easily tripped her, making her fall but before she even landed, he caught her and threw her over his shoulder almost like she weighed nothing. But she thought quickly and jumped to her feet before he could pin her down and declare himself the winner.

She was already panting and breathing hard but he was just getting started. She knew if she started punching at him again, he would most likely dodge….unless she distracted him. She smiled and tried to drop kick him in his lower stomach but he grabbed her foot before it could touch him and threw her off balance, tossing her backwards.

'_Well, he is fast, I'll give him that.'_

"Do you give up yet?" He smirked, making her anger rise. She was not going to let him beat her, not a chance.

"Now, why would I give up?"

This time, she tripped him without warning and as soon as he hit the ground, she placed her foot on his chest so that he wouldn't get up. He laid there, eyebrows raised as she breathed heavily, obviously tired.

"You know, for a woman, you do have strength. Although, I'm surprised I never saw you trying to bring me down."

"That's what you get for taking your eyes off the target and getting cocky with them."

She moved her foot and made her way to the door. "Wait, what was I forgetting…."

He sat up and blinked at her.

"Oh yea, I win." With that, she walked out of the room.

Kouga just shook his head and stood. "It's not over Sango. Next time, I'll be the one winning you sarcastic minx. I have no idea how you came to love someone like Miroku." He sighed.

* * *

**You people better R&R or else I'll track you down and kill you in your sleep with a chainsaw….And don't think I won't cause I will…. Oh yes, and I have a question. We all know from one of the episodes that Sango is willing to actually commit suicide if it means being with her brother, but do you think she'd do it if it meant being with Miroku? Juuuuust a simple question… -Whistles innocently-**

**Thanks Reviewers :D**

**tine: Mwahahaha….you will never know until you read. -Shifty eyes-**

**Ignorant Wisdom: Good, you weren't supposed to…. MWAHAHAHA! But the Inu/Kag was kicked out for three reasons. 1) Yes, you all complained -Sweat drop- 2) Yes, they are extra characters I only added to take up space. But judging from how much better I'm getting at writing longer chapters, I don't need them. 3) IT FITS SO WELL WITH THE STORY LINE! Yay! And yes, Beth will be seen more. But you will never guess the real reason I made her. I ameth mysterious… -Hides under a rock and cackles-**

**AngellGoddess: Oh…well…uh…I haven't really decided on whether Kohaku will be staying alive or not. Maybe….eh…hehe well I guess you will just have to find out. It's so fun knowing that I am in control! Tootles… **

**Ect.**


	8. Friend or Foe?

**Wh00t! Okay, a not here. Of course, I'm sure you've all noticed here that inner ego has a huge part throughout this story. Sometimes it's funny and at other times it's helpful. Know that the inner egos will never leave the story! It helps the characters solve problems and creates a new veiw on things. Anyway, on with it!**

**

* * *

**

'_I feel so helpless.'_

'_**You're acting weak. You have more power than this.'**_

'_I can't help it. I'm so scared…'_

'_**You're not a baby. Take matters into your own hands, use what you've learned.'**_

'_I can't. My mind is blank. I can only hear you. Besides, they have guns…'_

'**_You're just going to sit here and wait for them to kill you?'_**

'_I have no other choice…'_

'**_So, you're going to help them murder your own sister?'_**

'_No…'_

'_**Then escape.'**_

Kohaku opened his eyes. The room was still as dark as it had always been. He blinked a few times to make sure his eyelids were open before moving his hands around the floor, only to feel cold, hard tile. She brought his hands up to feel for the wall and when he found them, quickly stood up.

He had to get out. But how? There were no windows and the only way out was the door, which was most likely, locked. And even if he managed to get out, he knew people would be after him. He had to think about his plan before taking action.

'_Well, I'm sure I'll be in here a while…might as well use that time to think instead of sulk.'_

So, he did.

* * *

Miroku sighed, plopping himself in a rather uncomfortable seat and glanced at Kouga who was pacing around the room. "Er…What's the matter?"

Kouga shook his head. "Nothing.."

His companion just rolled his eyes. "Something's on your mind. Tell me or prepare to feel my wrath…" Miroku warned.

Kouga raised his eyebrows at him. "Feel your wrath? Oh, that's a new one…" He sighed and sat on the small sofa across from him. "It's a personal problem, nothing you need to know about." He mumbled in response, seeming rather angry.

Still, he was not satisfied, but decided to keep it at that.

"I saw your chick today."

"My chick? She has a name you know. Say it with me, Ssss-a-nnnn-g-o…"

"Shut up."

Miroku shrugged. "Okay, what about her?"

"I was wondering when you were going to tell her about your whole…career."

Miroku blinked. "I WAS going to do it but right before I said anything her fiancé' called." Suddenly, he didn't want to talk anymore.

It was strange…How he left her for so long and when he finally came back, she was taken and a dark cloud of jealousy immediately appeared over his head. It was like he expected someone like her to be available forever until he came back for her, he was obviously wrong.

Miroku didn't know much about Leon. The only things he knew were his whereabouts and financial issues. If he would have known the man was getting married to Sango, he would have just left them alone, even if it did end up breaking his heart. Maybe that is what he would have to do now?

But before he even thought about that he'd have to take care of two things. One, was Naraku. How the hell was he supposed to wriggle from such a big assignment? There was no way. He would be too suspicious and probably end up trying to hurt Sango.

'**_What does that matter? He already wants her dead…and to make matters worse, he wants you to kill her. Even if you refused, he would do it himself. Either way, it's a lose, lose situation. We are literally screwed man…'_**

He sighed. The second was Leon. He'd have to meet the guy and make sure he'd treat Sango right.

'_Because if he EVER hurts her or breaks her heart, I'll definitely have no problem blowing his brains out…'_

'_**Jealous…. I laugh.'**_

'_Shut up. You're me, you care for her too.'_

Kouga blinked and watched his partner. It seemed like he was battling with himself over something.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" He finally looked up again. "What? What did you say?"

Kouga sighed. "We were talking about Sango and her fiancé. When are you going to tell her? You need to do it quickly if you want to go away and live your fantasy of 'running away together'." He rolled his eyes when he described the fantasy. He thought it rather stupid to even dream of such things like a happy ending cause in reality, nothing ended happy. Everything in reality ended in death and depression. Always.

"Well…I was thinking about doing it the next time I see her but I have no idea when that'll be if ever again."

"Why don't you talk to her at that…ball thingy?"

"What ball thingy?"

"That stupid party Naraku is holding for rich people. Leon and his family are invited for money reasons and for less suspicion on his _future__accident_. And I bet he'll bring Sango along. You could talk to her and just tell Naraku you're working on the assignment."

Miroku looked down, as if trying to hide something. "What? What's wrong now?"

"It's just…Naraku wants me to kill Sango as well…..I think it's because he knows she's in the way of things that have to do with me. I don't know how to get out if it. The only thing I could think about is to-"

"Kill him." Kouga finished.

Miroku blinked and looked at Kouga strangely. "Have you been…thinking about that…?"

"Yea, for a while now."

There was a small pause before-

"KOUGA! ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU CAN'T-!"

While Miroku ranted on, trying to lecture about 'what a stupid thing that is to do' he just sighed.

'_He doesn't even let me explain. He reminds me of my mother…'_

"AND WITH THE GUNS, AND, AND GAURDS! AND NOT TO MENTION THE-"

Kouga looked at him with a raised eyebrow and actually shot his gun in the air, making the man shut up.

"You don't need to yell."

"You just blew a hole in the ceiling!"

"Yea, that's your fault. Now listen."

Miroku looked at Kouga, giving him his full attention.

"Believe it or not, I trust you Miroku. So, I'm sure this won't come that big of a shock to you if you try to understand."

Miroku raised an eyebrow.

Kouga calmly told Miroku one of Kouga's biggest secrets, hoping his partner would not go ballistic.

"WHAT!"

'_This is going to take a while…'_

'_**Just shoot him in the head. See if that'll shut him the hell up for five minutes.'**_

'_Heh.'_

_

* * *

_

Leon smiled as he saw Sango get out of her car. Every time he looked at her, he was always reminded of her beauty. He loved her so much. When she saw his happy smile, she smiled back and quickly made her way to him for a warm embrace.

"Thanks for coming. I know you were just about to go home and everything but-"

"I know, it's okay. Besides, I've been meaning to say hi to him lately."

They were at the hospital. Leon's father, Makoto, was getting sicker every passing day and was not going to last much longer, a month in a half at the most.

Makoto did not like Sango all that much. His reasons were hidden but it was fairly visible that he was not fond of her at all. No one in Leon's family understood why. They all thought Sango was a sweet woman, smart, athletic, beautiful, and fun. They thought she was Leon's perfect match. But Makoto seemed to almost hate her.

"Now, you know, he might not really….want to see me Leon…"

"It's fine. I've been talking to him lately. He knows how much you mean to me…"

Somehow, even those sweet words made her frown. What was up with this sudden guilt? Was it because she wasn't going to tell Leon about Miroku? But Miroku wasn't even part of her life anymore! Just an old memory trying to resurface and drag her down. Maybe she should tell him…just so she could safely sleep at night.

She quickly plastered a fake smile on her face. "You mean a lot to me too…"

He took her hand and led her through the doors.

* * *

Kagura sat in a desk dressed in a fairly short red dress business suit. She was getting bored and sick of Naraku's hidden reason. She had asked him about the boy, Kohaku, and what he would be used for. None of the pieces fit together; there were no reasons at all. At least, not that she knew of and he would never tell her one thing. She wished she had enough power within their organization to do what she wanted but asking that of him would be way to much.

It seemed that most of Naraku's lackeys were being forced to work for him either by blackmail or by life threatening situations. Kagura, for example, only worked for him because, according to him, she was owned by him and the fact that he was holding her younger sister hostage for her services.

Kagura was never one to be in this kind of work, not at first. But she was one that was being forced or, her sister would be killed as well as her.

There was one person that had tried to escape that fact before in the past. That man…Onigumo, tried to leave the embassy about two years ago but he didn't get very far. Naraku had no heart at all. Once Onigumo was caught, Naraku literally tortured the man.

No one knew exactly what he did but when he ordered for the body to be taken away, it was horribly burned and body parts, such as fingers and the man's nose was totally removed. That was one of the first things that made Kagura truly fear her leader. And just to make it worse, Onigumo was actually Naraku's own half brother.

Now, some other poor soul was about to get into her position as well. She thought that Kohaku was a child or sibling of another and tat person was going to have to work for Naraku in order for him to gain freedom as her sister had to.

She sighed and was about to leave when Naraku exited his so called 'office'. He twisted his head to the side and made a disgusting cracking sound.

"I need you to do me a favor…."

"What is it?" Kagura stood up strait and awaited orders, something she hated doing and would for the rest of her forsaken life.

"I have just been informed by my resources that there is a spy among our employees that works for a special police force. This should be a setback if they are to report anything to the wrong people and we can't afford that at the moment. I would like you to find out who it is. Look through files and interrogate some of the newest members so that we may track them down."

Kagura blinked. So, someone actually outsmarted the great Naraku. She wondered who it was and instantly hoped they would hurry up and nail Naraku down. She turned to leave but was stopped by a rather amused voice that almost made her skin crawl.

"Oh and Kagura, if you find out who this person is, do not hesitate to tell me for if you do, I will slit Kana's throat in front of your very eyes..." He smirked.

Kagura closed her eyes tightly only to hear his footsteps behind her. He leaned his head down and kissed the back of her neck and made her shiver.

Naraku was the one who would take advantage of his female workers. He enjoyed their company within his bed and did in fact order some of them in for his pleasure almost every night. Kagura had been a victim of his sick game before and didn't doubt she would again.

But right now, she hoped he wouldn't think of doing such a thing. Even though it was false hope, she didn't want to be his whore at the moment. Not now, and not ever again. But she knew her wish would not come true. She could tell he was interested and aroused.

"But before you do…"

She knew it. This was just going to be another time she would have to do what he wanted. But she wasn't doing it to protect her own life, it was only to protect her sister.

* * *

…**.um…yea, as you've noticed, I'm not going to make Kagura a really bad person in this. Actually, in my opinion, she's really not an evil person in the series either. She just wants freedom…Anyway, It shouldn't be very hard to guess who the secret undercover agent that's working in Naraku's business is, I kinda gave it away. Oh and do you guys think I should rock up the rating on this? Right now, it's PG13 but I dunno if it goes outside those boundaries...Eh…just fill meh in. Until next time…**

**Shimya**


	9. Simple Truths

**I no own ze Inu Oo**

**

* * *

**

Oh yes.

Naraku had a plan; a terribly…wicked and manipulative plan for Sango. He saw it as a point to be made to anyone else who wished to cross him. And the boy, well, he was only being used as bait, still as before and when she came to her brother's aid, she would be trapped.

He already knew Miroku would not hurt the girl even if ordered too. He couldn't and Naraku knew that. The two of them had a past together that could never be forgotten; buried, yes, but never forgotten. Even though if one of them were to explain the story, then it would seem they just a friendly and romantic childhood, but it ran deeper than that in reality.

Love was a silly thing to Naraku. A simple emotion, neither a power nor a prosperity. However, no matter how much he hated the word, he enjoyed seeing its bad effects.

It seemed as though people affected by this 'love' had two pathways to which fate would lead them:

1) A life filled with happiness,

Or….

2) A life of pure depression and pain.

Naraku knew of only the bad pathway because he had fallen in love before, and with a woman he could never be with. She was his hatred and his obsession all at once.

Many years before, he and his half brother, Onigumo, had fallen for the same young woman. Strange… how the events that happened after that revelation seemed to go.

Naraku and Onigumo both fought for the maiden, but neither one got her in the end. She rejected them both and plagued their thoughts and dreams for so long after.

And to Naraku, rejection was futile.

He killed her after that.

And that was the last time he had actually _felt_.

Now, it was him who would cause such pain on others. Sango would watch her brother be murdered in front of her and then Miroku would watch as Sangos heart would bleed. And knowing what that kind of pain could cause, it would be no surprise if the girl killed herself; in fact, he was counting on it….

An endless cycle of pain; a perfect tool of emotional torture.

The perfect plan….

* * *

Kohaku was running out of time. He had thought of numerous plans to escape his dark prison but ended up tossing all of them. How did he even get in this situation again? 

'_Damn him…'_

Somehow Kohaku knew that he wasn't going to be set free and that he and sister were both going to die by this….monster. It wasn't right, not right at all.

He could still remember that night…when he was taken and his father was killed…However, it was not Naraku who had killed his father, it was him…

He was being manipulated, used by those people and when it finally came down to it, Kohaku had shot his own father right between the eyes…

'_**Sango would hate you..'**_

'_It was an accident! I didn't want to do it but they said-'_

'**_How do you know you won't betray your sister next? What if Naraku wants you to kill her too?'_**

'…_no…'_

'_**Accept it. You killed your own father and now, you're going to kill your sister.'**_

'_No!'_

'**_You know you will. Naraku will make you do it, that's why he has you here!'_**

'_The next time he gives me a gun and tells me to shoot someone, the only one I'll be shooting is him!'_

'_**Then you'll shoot her…'**_

'_Shut up! I won't harm my sister, I won't do it no matter what they say!'_

'_**But you killed father…what makes you think you won't kill Sango?'**_

'_I won't…'_

_

* * *

_

Miroku stood, wide eyed and leaned against a wall. How was that possible? Why didn't he figure this out before? "You're a…a cop.."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "That's what I just said isn't it?"

Miroku frowned. His closest friend was an FBI agent and he had no idea not to mention Miroku himself might even go to jail for working in the business. His life was just getting more messed up each day wasn't it?

Kouga noticed Miroku's aftermath reaction and immediately knew what he was thinking. "You're not going to prison. Don't worry about that…"

He blinked. "What do you mean? I'm a FREAKIN' ASSASSIN!"

"You're being forced into work by your employer, it's Naraku's doing, not yours."

"Wait…if you're a cop then why haven't you arrested the nut yet!"

Kouga smirked. "Naraku is not stupid. He already knows that **someone** in the business is an agent and he's probably looking for me right now. We don't have enough evidence to back up the case, it's hard to find. And to top off the whole problem, he's rich. He could get a whole team of the best lawyers and even pay his way out of the situation. And then there's his inside workers that could simply hide all evidence. Smart man…"

Miroku sighed in frustration. Naraku could even get himself out of arrest, this was **so** not fair. Maybe they would be able to work together…make a plan to save everyone and get rid of Naraku for good.

There had to be a way to get away clean.

* * *

Was she about to cry? Cry for him? No, she was about to shed her tears to her own. Makoto was in emergency operation and Leon was sitting in the waiting room with her. Sango felt so sorry for Leon… 

He had lost his mother in an accident when he was really young and now he was losing his father as well. Sango didn't know what he was feeling now. She, too, had lost her mother after Kohaku was born but to lose both parents…that had to be painful..

She only remembered her mom a little. Small things stuck to her memory like the sound of her laugh and the intensity of her eyes…even the smell of the perfume she constantly wore. Even though she was so young, she had loved her mother with all her heart. But when she died, everything just suddenly crumbled…

At the time, Sango had been too young to understand what death meant. When she asked her father about it, she wasn't even given the right answer.

"_Where did mama go…?"_

"_She's sleeping…"_

"_When will she wake up?"_

"_She won't…not until her prince comes to kiss her."_

"_Like in sleeping beauty?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Why won't you kiss her daddy? You're her prince." _

"_No…not anymore sweetie."_

Her parents had problems she didn't know at that time but later, she understood. Her mother might have been the best person through her eyes but really, Sango didn't know her. In reality, mother dearest…was a slut. A complete whore that seemed to be the perfect woman.

But her mother would always be an angel through her eyes no matter what she had done when she wasn't around.

She sighed and looked to her right to see Leon's head rested on her shoulder. Even if old Makoto was a rude, self-centered, arrogant, hentai bastard Leon still loved him. How sad…

* * *

**I know, I know! VERY short chapter but I'M SORRY! I know you guys were probably expecting more because of the lack of updates but please don't fret. You see, I have excuses, (HAHA! BEAT THAT!) **

**1) I was working on another story, Jinxed Soul, you should read it! **

**2) I'm getting ready to move so when I get my new computer I'm going to have to load up MW so that I may keep writing for you guys. I was thinking of not updating until May 27, but I decided against it because I'm traveling all summer and all I'll have is a FRIGGIN LAPTOP and a STUPID 200 PAGE NOTEBOOK….and no internet…so, yea..**

**3) I'm lazy ..**

**4) Umm…er…I'm still thinking**

**ANYWAY! Here's your reviewer responses you ninnies. :P**

Uminekosan1223: **BAH! Of course I'll write more! Tada! You're wish has come true!**

Ignorant Wisdom:** Yes, I'm afraid I must admit something….(sniff) I come up with all this as I go. I know most writers plan out the whole story, but me, nah. I just start typing and blah blah blah there it goes. Maybe that's why this story is SO unpredictable? Or maybe I'm just trying to throw you off? ….DUN DUN DUN… **

HotPink89: **I'm glad you think so. Want a cookie?**

Lady-Sango77:** I'm** **going, I'm going! Sheesh…you people..**

tine:** I only have one thing to say to you…NARF!**


	10. God vs Dork

**Look! Look! Sixty-one reviews baby!...Oh come on guys, you could do better than that. Sorry for the late update but as you can see, I've uploaded two chapters…HAPPY BIRTHDAY:D**

**Anyway, get to reading… AND THROW IN MORE REVIEWS! YES, YES, REVIEWS! (laughs manically)**

**I don't own InuYasha….but I own other things, like rusty spoons, a hat that says 'narf', chocolate chip cookies, this ugly shirt, and a pen… o.O**

**Oh and one more thing, I was just sitting here when a strange thought came to mind: Miroku in a thong… I wonder if he'd really be THAT curious…. Hmm…**

**

* * *

**

"_C'mon Sango, you're never going to get anyone down like that!"_

"_I'm trying! How am I supposed to hit you when you keep dodging!"_

"_Why would I let you hit me?"_

_Two fourteen year old teenagers stood in a clearing somewhere secret; the couple known as Miroku and Sango. Today was yet another day of trying to train the girly girl how to fight…like a man. And she was doing a horrible job._

_After the encounter a few days before, when the two first met, Miroku made it one of his main priorities to teach Sango how to defend herself just in case he wasn't there to protect the maiden. _

_He had only known Sango a few days and somehow he already…cared…for her. Not to mention, had already showed his hentai side quite a bit. It was getting to the point where the girl didn't want to get within five feet of his hands. _

_Sango threw another bad punch at him and yet again, he dodged it easily. He sighed. "Here…"_

_He slowly walked behind her and put his arms around her own, helping her make a fist. Her face turned a little pink at how close he was to her. She did not trust him that close._

_He was too close…_

_But, surprisingly, he didn't do anything. He just helped her create the better fighting stance and moved back in front of her. "Okay, try it now."_

_She threw her fist at him but he still dodged it. "Loosen up, don't be scared to hit me."_

"_Believe me, I'm not…" She mumbled, an annoyed look coming over her features. _

_He smiled at this, "You're cute when you're angry…"_

_She glared at him. "Really?"_

_He nodded with a cocky grin and put his hands behind his head. "Yup." _

_That did it. As soon as he let his guard down, she punched him square in the nose. He fell backwards and landed on his back. _

_She blinked and covered her mouth. "Oh no, Miroku are you alright!" _

_Bending down to his side, she noticed blood flowing from his nose. "I'm so sorry!"_

"_Are you?" He sat up slowly and wiped his nose. "Good punch…"_

"_Are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine." _

"_Are you sure? Because I could go and get you some-"_

_Her eyes widened as she felt something caressing her backside slowly. A deep red blush came over her face as her eyes reverted strait to his dreamy gaze. _

"_You were saying?" He smiled._

_SMACK!_

_Miroku blinked and touched his cheek now indented with a red hand print. "What was that for?"_

"_YOU HENTAI PERVERT! STOP TOUCHING ME!"_

_His stupid grin came back into view. "But Sango, I was in pain and it comforted me-"_

_SMACK!_

_Another print was imbedded onto his other cheek. Kami, this girl had a temper._

"_I'm leaving!" Sango stood up and stomped away from him and all he could do was smile. She was definitely cute when angry._

_

* * *

_

Miroku smiled up at the ceiling. Such memories the two of them had….

But, sadly, that was years ago. If only he could go back in time, he wouldn't have left, he wouldn't have hurt her, and he wouldn't be in the damn situation he was in now. He sat up out of the bed and looked around the hotel room. Kouga was no where in sight, probably out doing more of his _undercover_ work.

Miroku still couldn't believe it. Kouga had been his partner for almost a year now and the two were as tight as brothers yet he never knew that Kouga wasn't…well, Kouga.

Everything about Kouga was lie. Everything he said about his past and whatnot was just made up, a scam. At first, Miroku was stunned, then panicked, next glad, and now, he was sort of hurt. He didn't know his real best friend at all…

But of course, Miroku understood in the end. And besides, what's done is done, you can never undo something, however he wished it were that simple.

The night before was only filled with brainstorming. They both came up with countless plans on how to throw Naraku out and some of them sounded pretty good. But they all needed something;

Bait.

And that was something they were not risking. If some innocent person was used as bait and ended up getting killed, Kouga would feel horrible, that he knew. Oh what were they going to do?

Kami help them….

* * *

Sango opened the door to her dorm and plopped on her bed lazily. "So…tired…" She closed her eyes, just about to rest when her British roommate screamed her awake.

"YOU'RE GOING TO MISS CLASS!"

Beth smiled when she saw the look of pure hate on Sango's face. It was so fun tormenting her. Sango always tried acting polite but Beth knew she really wanted to rip her guts out, she just couldn't because she was raised to be nice, so it was always fun tempting her.

"Screw class."

Beth blinked. "Screw class? You have a test today and if you skip it, you might not get those credits-"

"I said SCREW CLASS! Now leave me alone before I find a GUN and SHOOT you in the ASS!" And with that said, Sango fell face first into her soft pillow, ignoring the preppy bitch.

That was unexpected. "Jeez, what? Are you PMSing?"

The only answer she got was the soft hum of Sango's snoring. Beth glared at the girl and stuck her nose in the air. "Stupid bitch…"

"I heard that." Sango replied in a muffled voice. Beth rolled her eyes and stomped out the door, her nose still high in the air all the while Sango was smiling, only one word on her mind; _Sleep_.

It had been a long night last night. Leon's father had gotten out of surgery just fine, _'Damn…'_, and then Sango had to go pick up a dress for some ball that was being held somewhere for some guy she'd never even heard of, next, she went to spend time with Kagome at a nightclub, which she ended up drinking a lot more than she was supposed to, and she had just now found her way home.

Or at least, that was what it was supposed to be…

All she needed to do was take that final test for the semester and then she'd graduate. After that, her wedding, and last, a happily ever after for her and Leon, _'After his old bastard dies.'_ But she couldn't help but feel that something was missing in her life agenda…

…Miroku…

* * *

Beth opened the door to her bright red firebird and slammed it shut. Slowly, she walked into the entrance of a large business building and took the elevator up to the highest floor.

Finally, that damned girl would be dead soon, well good riddance! That's the only reason she had taken the job anyway…

Almost a week ago, men came and actually kidnapped her off the street. She was brought to this very building and met with a certain…person. He had two choices for her;

1) Get shot

2) Work for him for a while and get a pretty handsome sum

She picked 2.

The guy was obviously wealthy and had power. She thought he was top in the scales…next to the Koshiwa millionaires of course. And it just turned out that Sango was to be married to Leon Koshiwa.

They asked Beth to keep an eye on girl and her…ex. Also, there was another part about making sure this _Kouga_ character killed Leon. That was all. Of course, before taking the offer, she demanded more information.

A man named Hiro Nusanka worked for Mr. Makoto Koshiwa, and was apparently jealous of his fortune. As Makoto grew older, the company was meant to be passed down to Hiro after his death but then Leon stepped in. Now, Leon was next in line to take over the company and all the money and Mr. Nusanka became angry. So, he made a visit to an old friend, Naraku, who happened to be the owner of a major producer company in Japan **and** the boss of a sort of syndicate. Nusanka hired a pair of assassins to take Leon out before Makoto's death so that the company belonged to him again.

What Hiro did not know, however, was that if the company managed to find it's way back into his hands, Naraku would murder him and take the fortune and the company for himself.

But there were complications.

Turned out, Leon's fiancé had a past relationship with one of the assassins hired and he would end up refusing the job.

However, that would not happen.

So, all Beth had to do was stand behind Kouga and Miroku with a gun pointed at their heads while they shot down the soon to be married couple.

Easy enough.

And Beth didn't give a damn about anyone else but herself. Thus, she greedily accepted his proposal.

Once the elevator hit the top floor, the doors opened up to a large room, Naraku's office.

It was purple.

She hated purple.

She slowly made her way to the desk at the front of the room and sat down in the leather chair. He wasn't there.

'_I want my damn money…'_

She threw her purse over her arm and stood up, but just as she turned around, she ran into a tall woman. His secretary, Kagura.

"Excuse me!"

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Excuse you."

Beth glared at the woman with crimson eyes. "Where is Naraku? He told me to meet him here."

Kagura handed the girl an envelope sealed with a purple seal. "He asked me to give this to you. It is an invitation to the ball that is to be held tomorrow night. He wants you to be his date."

She turned and was about to exit when she was stopped by the annoying British woman.

"I didn't ask to go to some stupid dance, I want my money!"

Kagura sighed. Somehow, she knew this would be one of the complications. Her hand found its way to the gun she kept strapped to her leg under her work dress and aimed it at her. "You will be at the ball tomorrow night. Naraku will pick you up and eight sharp." She stated, annoyance could be hinted in her harsh tone.

Beth looked at the gun and nodded slowly, like a scared child. "Alright then…" She whispered.

Kagura smiled at the girl and put her gun away. "Now run along little girl."

Beth quickly made her way out the door without another word.

* * *

Kouga groaned in frustration as he followed Naraku down the hall of the small building. "What's this about?"

"I would like to show you something…."

He stopped at a door and picked out a key from the many he had latched to his side. He inserted it into the lock and opened the door.

Inside, a small boy that looked about twelve years old sat in a corner of the dark room that was filled with what seemed to be chicken bedding on the floor. He was shielding his eyes from the bright light coming from outside the door. Kouga's stomach sank at the sight.

The poor child looked as if he was being starved to death, his cheeks caving in slightly from lack of food. His eyes had dark bags under them, and he looked so dirty. The whole room stunk of what seemed like urine.

"What are you doing to this child?"

"This is the bait."

Kouga blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You could tell the chief of the FBI that there will be a few more dead bodies coming into he morgue soon enough."

Kouga's eyes widened. He knew. Before Kouga could do anything, he was knocked in the back of the head with something hard and fell to the floor unconscious.

Naraku smirked and looked at Kohaku. "Here, a new roommate." Kouga was picked up and thrown into the room, landing next to the broken boy. And in a quick motion, the door slammed shut, again engulfing the room in darkness.

* * *

Leon sighed and looked at his watch. It was almost three, she was late. Sango was supposed to be there by now.

The streets were crowded today, like always, as he waited in front of a small boutique store.

They were planning on meeting so that they would be able to go over a few wedding plans and other things that were supposed to take place the next night.

Leon, like every other rich company owner in the city, was invited to the Miasma Corp. Sixteenth Annual Summer Ball. He had decided to bring his beautiful Sango along since he was in need of a date. He had needed to talk to her more about what they would be doing there and whatnot.

Leon turned his heel and began walking back to the place he told his limo driver to pick him up; he'd call Sango when he got to the limo. But just as he turned the corner, he knocked into someone.

"Oh, so sorry." He stuttered.

Miroku scratched his head. Where could Kouga be? He pushed his way through the crowds of people walking down the streets of Tokyo. It was really getting annoying having to look for him, why didn't he ever tell him where he was going?

'_Idiot.'_

Miroku sighed and just decided to give up. He turned one last corner and rammed into someone.

"Oh, so sorry." The man stuttered.

Miroku blinked. "No..problem."

The stranger was just about to leave but something in Miroku's tiny brain clicked. "Hey, aren't you Leon Koshiwa?"

Leon stopped and nodded. "I am."

"Oh, I thought I recognized you…"

'_**Wow, no wonder Sango's with him. He's like a God and you're a scrawny dork.'**_

'_Shut up.'_

"Well, goodbye." Leon walked away, thinking the man was some sort of poor sap wanting money. He got a lot of that when he was on the streets…

Miroku shook his head. "Oh Sango…what have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

**Another chapter complete. What, no review responses? I don't love you? Of course I do, they're all in the next chapter so hurry up and read it! **


	11. Ew

**I no own InuYasha**

**

* * *

**

The next day passed quickly and before she knew it, it was night and time to get her butt ready for that ball thing.

Sango was taken back to Leon's home, soon to be the both of theirs, and decided to get dressed and ready there. The dress she had picked out was actually very gorgeous, the color of dark purple with a light pink and black over-trim. It was tight and hugged every curve of her slim body and reached just above her ankles. Her make-up matched the dress, pink eye shadow, a thin line of black eyeliner, and a lighter shade of pink lip gloss.

Her hair was put up into her traditional ponytail, but lowered and curled. Once she stepped out of the room, Leon was practically speechless. She was beautiful.

And if she looked like this for a ball, think of how she would look on her wedding day…

He took his hands from his tuxedo pockets and gazed at this beauty.

"You're beautiful…"

Sango blushed lightly at the comment and turned away from his gaze. Everyone's eyes were on her. Leon, the maids, the kitchen staff….everyone thought she was gorgeous.

"Thank you…"

Leon took her hand and led her to the limo outside, helping her in carefully like she was a glass doll, fragile and extremely breakable.

* * *

Miroku growled and threw his cell phone at the wall. Kouga wasn't picking up his damned cell. Where was he! He had been missing for a whole two days now. 

Naraku had ordered them both to come to the ball tonight but when Miroku told him that Kouga had been missing, the only thing he said was "Pity…"

'_**Pity? That ass hole…'**_

'_Pfft, Kouga better show up soon or else I'm going to track his ass down and shoot him myself.'_

He sighed and looked himself in the mirror. He hated wearing a tux.

**Ew**

He grabbed his gun and placed it in his jacket pocket, along with his pass.

Little did he know that tonight was going to be the beginning of a struggle for Sango's life.

* * *

It was a horrid nightmare. Everyone there was so….flashy. All the women wore something colorful or sparkly, trying to get the attention of the richest bachelors. The music was bad, the people were snobs, and the only food served was caviar, keas, snails, and wine. 

**Ew**

Sango hated this party already and se had not even been there for more than 45 seconds. Leon led her on his arm, greeting a few known people and introducing them to his beautiful treasure.

He really did love her. Knowing that made her feel special and most of all; wanted.

While Sango was plastering fake smiles and meeting retarded rich people, Miroku stood at the door of the lounge, paranoid. He knew Sango was here with Leon and he didn't want to run into her. He was afraid of her reaction. And then, he remembered….

He never did call her back….

He slapped his forehead just as Kagura walked by. As soon as he saw her, he grabbed her hand and yanked her into a closet quickly and shut the door.

Kagura raised an eyebrow at his actions. "What, no dinner first?"

"Shut up."

"What are you doing? You're acting ridiculous."

"I need a favor…"

She backed up slightly. "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to pretend to be my…my uh… pregnant wife…"

There was silence for a moment before she started laughing like crazy. "You're kidding!"

He stared at her face, a stotic look covering his features. She stopped laughing instantly. "You're not kidding."

"No…"

"And why exactly do you need me to do this favor?"

Miroku looked at the ceiling for a moment and let out a breath before telling her the truth about what he had said to Sango.

"So…what's your answer?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Hmm... Let me think…"

He smiled, knowing she wouldn't leave him hanging.

"HELL NO!"

His smile vanished. "B-but, Kagura! Please!"

"What will you give me in return Miroku?" She glared at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Why, Kagura…You get to be married to me for a day AND pregnant with my child. Isn't that enough?" He grinned stupidly.

"In other words, you have nothing to give in return." She sweat dropped, what him think she wanted to even be _close_ to him?

**Ew**

"Um…actually, no."

"Then I have nothing to say." She pushed him aside and opened the door to leave.

"Wait! No, I do have something! You're freedom!"

She stopped and blinked, shutting the door again and turning to him. "What do you mean?"

"Kagura, me and Kouga have a plan to get rid of Naraku. If he's gone, you and your sister would be free…"

Kagura looked down. This silly boy was crazy, she would never be free from him, and no plan would work. But the offer sounded so tempting…

Miroku got down on his knees and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Please?"

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, deal…"

Miroku popped up and hugged her tightly. "Thank you!"

Her eyes widened as she tried to push him off of her. He was WAY too close and, wait, where were his hands going!

She felt a slight squeeze behind her. "MIROKU!"

"What? We're supposed to be married-"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD TOUCH ME!"

"What kind of husband doesn't touch his wife?" He blinked, curious.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she instantly kicked him in the head, making him fall backwards and out of the closet onto the floor.

"You hentai bastard…"

He stood up, rubbing his head while laughing nervously. "I couldn't help myself."

**Ew**

**

* * *

**

**Well, there we go. I loved both these chapters. Everything is turning out better than I expected. Here's your review responses:**

Crimson Yuki:**I'm glad you like it. And believe me, I know what you mean. That's why I decided to do this story. :3**

TheLegendofZelda:**Thank you! Here's a cookie. :D**

ninalee-chan:**Well, Sango's mom basically cheated on her dad in the past. I'm sorry if that point didn't get across clearly.**

tine: **Not yet. She's not supposed to find out right now, I'm saving that for later.**

Lady-Sango77: **I agree. But the whole thing is supposed to have it's way…besides, I need to add SOME big problems for Sango. Hehe, I'm evil too.**

**Ect.**

**REVIEW DAMNIT! **


	12. It's so Hard to Say I Love You

**Whoo! How long has it been!...Oops...heh, heh...Where'd all the updates go? Weeeell, I kinda got a little bit wrapped up in my summer vacation...SORRY. But look, IT'S AN UPDATE! YAAAY!**

**I no own the InuYasha.**

**

* * *

**  
Sango sighed, she was bored. Very, very bored. This wasn't a party, it was a snore fest...

Her eyes roamed the room once again. _'Let's see...Rich lady with big hair, rich lady with huge nose, rich lady with big-...surgery, rich guy that looks like the monopoly man, Miroku, another rich guy with a- Miroku?'_

Sango blinked and to her surprise Miroku was standing there, a glass in his hand and a smile on his face...But he wasn't smiling at her, he was smiling at...another woman...

She was...pretty.

Leon noticed where Sango's eyes were directed and blinked, seeing the same man that had bumped into him a few days before on the streets of Tokyo. But he thought Sango was, instead, looking at the woman next to him. The woman seemed pregnant...

Did Sango want a baby?

A small smile went to Leon's face and he grabbed Sango's attention. "She looks like it'll happen any day..."

She blinked. Huh? Oh... "Um...yeah..any day.." Now she just felt awkward. There she was with her husband to be and her past lover was with his wife just a few feet away. What's a girl to do?

Miroku let out a fake laugh. "Yes, I know, I know!"

Kagura just raised an eyebrow. "You know what? What are you talking about?"

"Play along..." He glanced to the side, noticing Sango with her fiancé. "She's right there..."

Kagura turned her head and saw the infamous Sango. "Well, you sure know how to pick em'.." She tilted her head and examined the young woman. She was, indeed, fairly pretty and her outfit didn't look too bad either...

"What's that supposed to mean..?"

"It means, you did good..." She smiled at her play date.

"No...it's alright Leon, really.." Sango tugged away as Leon began leading her over to Miroku and his bride. "Why not, you need to make new friends anyway sweet heart."

"But...but!"

"Oh hello again miss Sango, how are you on this fine evening?" Miroku smiled at her and oh, did she want to slap that smile off his pretty face.

"You...two know each other?" Leon blinked, now very confused.

"Why yes sir, we used to be-"

"Used to be friends! In-in Highschool!" Sango finished, jumping in front of Miroku with a sweet yet nervous smile on her face.

"Really now..." Leon scratched the back of his head.

"Why Sango, was that all we were?"

Sango turned to Miroku, a death glare aimed right at him. "Yes..." She cringed, trying to hold back the urge of punching him.

Miroku laughed and pulled Kagura awkwardly to his side. "This is my lovely bride to be, Kagura." She just blinked and smiled a very fake smile. "Oh, hello, heh..."

Sango rose an eyebrow. Something wasn't right here... "I'm...Sango..."

"Oh yes, I know **all** about you. Dear Miroku told me everything there is to know about you..." She giggled.

'_My God, I giggled...What the hell am I doing. I feel so stupid. Miroku is definitely going _to_ die after this one..'_

Miroku looked at Kagura after her awkward giggle. What the hell was that? "Uuh...uhhmmm.."

He cleared his throat. "Well I guess we should get going, bye!" Miroku took Kagura by the hand and started dragging her away but a very familiar voice interrupted them in their escape.

"But the party hasn't even begun yet..."

Naraku stood in the middle of the four, a wicked smirk on his face. Immediately, Sango recognized ths man to be the one who was watching her train about a week ago.

"Ah, Naraku, I've been looking for you." Leon bowed his head in respect. "I've been meaning for you to meet someone." Naraku's eyes drifted to Sango as he smiled wickedly, or so it seemed to her. "I believe we've met but never really had a proper introduction..." He took her hand gently and kissed it. "I am Naraku, a friend in the business and one of the richest people in Tokyo."

All the while, Miroku was observing every move the man made, watching for any sign of harm he would inflict upon his Sango.

Sango's hair stood on end as the strange man kissed her hand. Something didn't seem quite right about him...Actually nothing about this whole night seemed normal. She nodded. "I'm Sango...Leon's fiancé."

"Of course you are." Behind Naraku, another woman poked out, one with a curly blonde head...

"Oh, this is my date-"

"Beth?" Sango's eyes almost popped out of her head. OKAY, something was REALLY, REALLY wrong with this night, this place...AND ESPECIALLY THESE DAMN PEOPLE!

The British woman smiled sweetly. "Why hello Sango!" She waved.

Leon looked at Beth and suddenly got an eerie feeling. He always did. The chick creeped him out. Always. Yeah.

But he had his good reasons. She always flirted with him even when Sango was in the room and even if he was throwing hints that the flirting was unwanted. She always dressed like a skank, which of course, he would never really say out loud. And she had this **nasty** habit of picking her teeth and burping after each meal...how un-ladylike. You never saw Sango act like that...

So there they were. Three different couples, each confused about the next. It was a pretty awkward moment...Yes, definitely awkward.

Well, until Naraku decided to put the next step of his devious little plan into action.

A very beautiful song came into play and they all went to the dance floor with their partners.

Everyone looked so droned though, as if they weren't ever dancing...more like floating across the smooth floor.

"Um...this is pretty weird..." Leon smiled nervously. "I wanted this night to be wonderful but it seems that things aren't really going well."

"Well...I don't think it can get any worse..."

He spun Sango, almost making her look like an angel on the floor, but as she came around Leon was gone and replaced with Miroku. Her eyes widened. She had hoped she wouldn't have to talk to him much, but it seemed he just wanted to rub it in her face...Not intentionally of course...Right?

"Why are you doing this to me?" That comment, however surprised her. "What?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" He repeated. Sango just blinked and shook her head in a confused manor. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know what I mean... You've been doing it since I found out you were getting married."

Oh. That. "Wait a minute. What are you talking about? You've been doing the same to me."

"I thought you didn't care. It didn't seem like you did."

"How can I not care? You- Oh! You're being such an ass right now..." She wanted to scream it, to let the whole world know how naive he was, how blind he really was.

"I'm being an ass? Well-well what about you? You're acting like a selfish brat right now."

She glared. "And how am I being selfish? **You're** the selfish one."

"UGH!" Both of them were frustrated so they shut up and just danced to the music.

Meanwhile, Beth was having **lots** of fun with Leon. "What do you think I should get? I was thinking it would be on the lower back or maybe on my inner thigh..."

Leon's face was totally stotic at this point. Here, this Cristina Agulara reject was asking him about a tattoo...

Why the hell would she want a tattoo, and on the lower back! Might as well be a sign that says: Warning, approaching prostitute; BEWARE OF UNWANTED SEXUAL DISEASES!

He didn't doubt that actually...

The music continued as Miroku led the beautiful princess through the sea of commoners. She seemed to be avoiding eye contact but he watched her and oh, was she beautiful tonight. He wanted so badly to kiss her lips, those soft, moist lips...

"Sango..."

"What?" She looked at him with fierce eyes. She was still angry, but he was going to tell her.

He was going to finally tell her how much he loved her...and the truth.

"May I cut in?" Naraku stood in the middle of the two. What was he doing now?

Miroku, even though he didn't want to leave the two of them alone moved out of the way and watched as the monster now lead the royal around. He knew something was going to happen soon...he just didn't know what...

"So, Sango, Leon has told me that you are training to become a teacher?"

She nodded. "Kindergarten."

"Ah...He has informed me that you also want to teach martial arts."

Again, she nodded. Why was Leon giving information about her to weird, ugly, creepy guys? She'd have to talk to him about that...

"Enough about the polite subjects. Let's get to the real reason I've come to speak with you..." He smirked. To her, that somehow seemed like a bad thing...

In one quick motion he pulled her into him as the music stopped. Her eyes widened while his lips rested against her ear and he whispered two simple words that made her both confused and terrified.

"_Kohaku's dying."_

_

* * *

_  
It was no use, they were both stuck in a very bad situation. Kouga sat down against the wall after once again trying to bust the door to their prison down but no avail.

He looked over to the boy he was stuck with. Who was he? He hadn't talked to him once since he got thrown in and the boy never said one word either.

"Who are you, kid?"

There was no answer but some fidgeting was heard. "Hey, kid-"

"My name's Kohaku." He whispered. "Well, Kohaku...How long have you been locked in here?"

"I don't know."

He frowned. Naraku had stooped to an even lower level, kidnaping children and starving them to death. Since Kouga woke up from his recent beat in the head, he didn't really think about anything but getting out of the room. The kid was probably slowly dying by this point...

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here and you can go back to your family."

Kohaku turned and looked at the stranger. "I have no family..."

Kouga blinked. That just wouldn't add up if he was an orphan. What the hell?

"You're an orphan?"

"No. My sister won't love me anymore..."

"Why's that?" Kouga scratched the back of his head in confusion. Either this kid was already dumped off here by his screwed up family or he was screwed in the head and ran away thinking things.

"Because I killed our father."

* * *

**Boom... :D**

**I rock...you know it...You know I rock...Yeah...REVIEW:3**


	13. It Begins

**Umm...I'm actually out of smart ass comments today... huh... oo**

**I don't own InuYasha...I wish I did though, then I'd be rich AND I could draw:D**

**But before we get to the story, you guys ever wonder what happened to Kagome and InuYasha?**

**!SHIMYA SHORT-SHORT!**

Kagome: Oh InuYasha, aren't these outdoor markets so fun? (Big smile)

InuYasha: ...Uh huh... (annoyed)

(Tires screech as the two cross the road)

Kagome: So what do you think we shou-?

(Kagome gets hit by a pretty blue car)

InuYasha: Kagome!

(Kikyou rolls down the window)

Kikyou: Hey, you're cute, wanna come home with me?

(He thinks for two seconds)

InuYasha: Sure!

(They drive off)

**End**

**...That was...interesting... Oo**

**

* * *

**

Miroku glared as he watched Naraku pull Sango closer. He whispered something into her ear, causing her to panic. What did he say?

He began to make his way towards them but Beth steeped in his way.

"Uh...excuse me?"

She smiled seductively. "I remember you. Isn't your name Miroku?"

"Yes, but I really need to-" He tried to pass her but she just cut him off again. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" She held out her hand and waited for him to take it.

"I would love too but right now, I need to get to Sango. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Nuh uh. It's my turn to get your attention." She smirked and pulled him close, his eyes widening at the sudden closeness.

'_**By god man, look at you! More chicks every second!'**_

'_Like I want this one...'_

'_**Maybe you should stay and talk to her...just for a bit.'**_

'_Well, I mean, she's got that kinky little dress on...-'_

'_**What are you talking about! GO GET SANGO YOU IDIOT!'**_

'_Ah! Right...'_

"Forgive me, I'm not normally this rude to the ladies but uh, if you don't get away from me and let me get to Sango, I think I'll just take my gun out and shoot you in the head, right between your pretty little eyes."

Beth stilled. Was he bluffing?

He pulled his gun out just a little so the she could see he was serious...

She moved. He smiled.

"Thank you Beth." He began striding back over to where Naraku was supposed to be but...

Both Naraku and Sango were gone.

* * *

Sango couldn't register anything that was going on. Her head was spinning with all these questions and she never noticed that she was being led away from everyone else. Naraku gripped at her wrists and pulled her behind him, trying to get her out of the ballroom before she blurted something that wasn't meant to be known. But his plan was ruined there on the spot...

Sango jerked away from his grasp before she was pulled from the room. "What?"

At first, her voice was a whisper and when he didn't answer quick enough, she screamed instead. "What!"

Some turned their heads and saw the scene. Naraku, now, very agitated, cocked his head to the side, motioning for the two men guarding the doors to get Sango out of the room. They complied and each grabbed an arm.

"What did you do! Where is he, tell me!"She struggled, now gaining even more attention. She noticed a gun in one of the guards jackets. If he wasn't going to tell her, she'd shoot the bastard. No one, **no one**, messed with Kohaku.

* * *

Miroku heard Sango's yelling and looked to the side to see what was going on. "Sango..." He made his way closer to her as fast as he could but was stopped when he felt a slight ping in his spine. "Don't move..."

Beth stood behind him, a gun stuck in his back. He got the point and stopped. This was not good.

Sango was going to get herself kicked out of the building so naraku could kill her without any witnesses, Beth was evil,- Well, that he kinda knew but she still wasn't supposed to be on Naraku's side! AND to top it all off, there was a gun against his back and he couldn't do anything cause there were too many people around.

NOW WHAT!

Then it struck him. He knew what Naraku was going to do. And the only thing he could think of was:

Oh shit.

All he could do now was watch the man's plan unfold.

The two men holding Sango tried to drag her out but had a bit of trouble. As soon as she was out of the ballroom, Naraku closed the doors and turned his attention to the audience she had attracted. He smiled.

"Forgive me, I was having some political issues with a fiery vixen. Please, continue and forgive the intrusion."

But before they could turn away or laugh at loud, Sango burst back through the doors, a gun held tight in her grasp. She pointed it at Naraku and gave him th coldest look anyone could muster.

Miroku's eyes widened. She was falling right into the trap!

Many people gasped when they caught sight of the gun and the police were called that second. Poor Sango was playing along.

Naraku looked at the gun and back to her. "Tell me, what exactly do you want to know?"

"What did you do to Kohaku?"

"Nothing, he's perfectly unharmed."

"What did you do to Kohaku..." She repeated, not asking but demanding.

"I don't know what you want me to say miss." If he was afraid of being shot, he sure did hide it well. His eyes stayed on hers, laughing at her as she held the gun to his pretty little face. He was calm and collected...

She tightened her grip on the gun. Was she going to do it? She was pretty damn close...

"You liar! Where is he! Where is my brother!"

A shot rang through the building followed by some light screams and little gasps from the audience watching the scene.

Sango had just fired a gun at one of the richest and most powerful men in Japan.

* * *

Kouga blinked. "You what?"

The boy looked at the floor. "I...I killed him...I killed him!" He took his head in his hands. The kid was breaking down.

"I didn't mean too! I didn't **want** too! He made me! He made me murder him!"

Kouga watched as the boy cried into his knees. Was he talking about Naraku? Naraku made him kill his own father?

Okay, now, he was pissed.

"It wasn't your fault...It's alright..."

"No, it's not! I just want to forget! Forget EVERYTHING!"

Kouga frowned. Poor kid blamed himself... "Look, Kohaku, I'm a cop, okay. I'm getting you out of here

Kouga stood up from his seat against the wall and looked at the door. He was going to get out of here...today...

Taking a deep breath, Kouga got a running start and tackled against the door.

"GOD-DAMNIT!"

It still wouldn't budge.

* * *

Sango dropped the gun and fell to her knees, her eyes wide and her breathing huffed. Did she just-?

Kami help her...

Naraku turned his head just the slightest to see a hole in the wall right by his head. Damn. Good thing she wasn't a good aim...

And then the police came, a few busting through the doors. Sango just stayed there, her eyes fixated on the floor in front of her. She was pulled up onto her feet and escorted from the building.

But what no one really knew was that the so called'police' was anything but.

Sango had just been captured and Miroku couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**I know, a bit short, but I had to leave ya hanging. Why? Cause I'm heartless.** :)

**You guys will never guess where Sango finds herself next. Whooo are you in for it! Hopefully you guys** **are getting more wrapped up in all the twists that I keep adding in...hehe. Well, make sure you peeps review or I'll hunt you bitches down with a chainsaw...**


	14. Too Much Heartache

**I don't own InuYasha.**

**

* * *

**

The ball was, of course, cut short soon after Sango's little anger problem shot. Naraku managed to slip from sight and Miroku had every intention of following him...but he wasn't alone.

Miroku walked at a quick pace around the building trying to find any clues as to where Sango had been taken. He knew that the people that had taken Sango weren't cops, Naraku wouldn't dream to have them near his estate...but where could they have gone?

"Why are you looking for her?"

He stopped and turned around to see Leon standing in the hall. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be stopping by all the stations to see where his beloved fiancé was?

Something wasn't right with this guy...

"What?"

"Why are you looking for Sango?" He repeated, hands in pockets. "I assume that that's what your doing seeing as you're walking around in circles throughout the building..."

"Because..." Well, what was he going to say? He just couldn't up and tell him that he loved his fiancé, that wouldn't go pretty well.

"She's mine." Leon spoke again, this time, his voice sounded a bit angered.

This made Miroku blink. "What makes you think I'm trying to take her?"

He shook his head. "I'm not an idiot. I've seen the way you look at her, the way you talk to her... She was once yours, wasn't she?"

"She was."

Leon nodded. "I thought so..." He paused for a moment before getting to the point. "How do you know that she's still here?"

"I just do." Miroku stated. He really didn't have time for this...

"I want to help. Sango's in trouble, isn't she?"

"She is."

"Then why don't we work together to find her...I'm sure neither of us want her hurt."

Miroku sighed. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea but he didn't like this Leon guy, so hey, if he got shot, not his fault, Sango's up for the taking!

"Fine."

* * *

Yep, he was gonna die. They both were. Kouga decided the hell with it, it was time he gave up and just let it come. Sighing, Kouga leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, about to fall asleep when the door burst open.

His eyes opened. This was a dream, wasn't it? Wait...NOPE!

Quickly, Kouga got to his feet and tackled one of the men outside the door but since he hadn't eaten in a while and didn't really have any strength, he was easily removed and held within the grasp of two other men.

Naraku wasn't there.

Kohaku was restrained as well, even though they knew the boy could barely move.

One man looked at Kohaku and smiled a toothy grin at the broken boy. "It's your lucky day! You get to see that sister of yours now!"

* * *

All the guests had gone now and they were alone in the building. Where the hell could they be? Both Miroku and Leon were getting frustrated, they must have searched everywhere by now.

Leon sighed. "They can't be here, they must have left..."

Miroku rolled his eyes. This guy was annoying. He didn't know one of the main rules about sneaking up on your enemy...

Wait, did he just hear a 'ding'?

Just as Leon was about to turn a corner, Miroku stopped him and pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.

Around the corner, and elevator opened.

"Let me go you bastards! I swear, when you're all on trial, I'm going to make sure you go to a prison with lots and lots of gay rapists!"

Was that Kouga?

Miroku peeked over to see what was going on. What do ya know, there was Kouga and Kohaku being dragged across the hall to a room. The door lead to the roof...

Hm. They weren't smart enough to check the roof...

Go figure.

Once they were gone, Miroku turned to Leon and pointed a finger at him. "You stay here."

"Excuse me?"

"Stay here."

"I don't think so, that's my wife up there!"

Miroku glared at the man. "She's not your wife yet..."

Leon glared back. "But she will be soon."

Miroku let out a frustrated growl. "You better not be afraid to get shot." With that he tuned the corner and was on his way to the roof.

Leon however stayed against the wall, contemplating what he had said. "Shot?"

* * *

It really was a beautiful night tonight. There were so many stars an not a cloud in the sky to shun them away. But the sky was just a sugar coated topping compared to what the city looked like from up here.

Although, Sango doubted she'd be able to live long enough to really enjoy it.

"You have been quite a challenge for me my dear, but I have won."

Naraku stood in front of the restrained Sango with a big fat smirk on his face but she just stayed quiet, her eyes fixated on the ground. She couldn't really do anything anyway, her hands were tied behind her back and she had two extra body guards on each side.

What was going to happen to her? Where was her brother? Was he even still alive?

'_Miroku...' _She closed her eyes tightly, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She wanted him with her...she _needed_ him.

'_**What, not calling for Leon?'**_

'_No.'_

'_**Why not?'**_

'_Because Miroku has always been my night in shining armor, ever since the day I met him...'_

'_**Well, think of it this way...We'll be able to see him after we're dead!'**_

'_Leave me alone please...'_

'_**Fine!'**_

Suddenly, the door opened. Sango's head shot up to see who it was.

"Kohaku?"

The boy jerked his head to his sisters direction. She was okay! She was alive! He tried to get away from the men holding him so that he may be able to hug her, so that she could hold him, but he was too weak to weasel out of their grip. "Sango!"

Naraku let out a small sigh and pulled a gun from his jacket pocket. Sango stilled and held her breath. _'No...Kami, don't let that monster shoot my brother...'_

She was able to breathe again after seeing Naraku, instead, walk to the other man that was with her brother...Wait, did she know that guy?

"Kouga, wonderful to see you again."

"Shut up jack ass."

"Now, please, don't be so rude. I'm throwing you a party and this is how you repay me?"

"-Some party..."

Everyone turned to see Miroku standing in the doorway. Sango let out a small gasp and opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off. "Well, I'm glad you finally decided to show up. Let's see if you like your present, hm?" Naraku pointed the gun at Kouga and shot him in his right knee, making him howl in pain and drop down, his captors still holing onto his forearms.

Miroku's eyes only widened. "Stop it!"

"Why?" He shot again, this time in the opposite knee.

Kouga shut his eyes tightly and let out another yelp. "Damn you!"

As if this wasn't enough...Beth decided to make her entrance. She slid out of the shadows right behind Miroku and positioned the gun in the back of his head. "Don't move."

Sango was shocked...yet again. "You!"

Beth smiled_. "_Me!"

"You-you! You little...bitch!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow. How cute, feuding roommates.

Beth was appalled at the horrible name. "Oh shut up before I blow a hole in you boyfriends pretty little head."

That made her shut up.

Naraku cleared his throat. Now that that was settled... "Now that we're all here-"

He was interrupted yet again by Leon barging through he door. "Miroku, I have found a gun to protect ourselves!-" He held a gun up to the air, a triumphant smile on his face.

He was answered to everyone else pointing a gun at him. "Drop it."

He did without a fight and blinked. "Okay..."

Miroku smacked his forehead. Wasn't this guy supposed to be smart?

More men grabbed Leon and lead him to the little circle of friends. "Now we can finally get down to business!" Naraku seemed a bit aggravated, of course. He yanked Kohaku over to him by his hair and forced the boy to his knees in front of Sango, holding the gun to his head.

"Now, Sango, I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer truthfully. Sango gulped, nodding.

"Are you aware that your father is dead?"

She stilled. "What?"

"Kohaku killed him a while ago, you didn't know?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes at the man. How dare he...this was a new low for him.

Sango looked at Kohaku, a hopeful smile on her face. "That's not true, Kohaku wouldn't do that. You're lying, I know you are. Listen to this man Kohaku, he's crazy..." She tried to laugh.

She was in denial.

He would enjoy this.

"Kohaku, tell her."

The boy looked up at his sister, tears falling from his brown eyes. "Sango..I...-" He looked back down to the ground. He couldn't say it...She'd hate him.

But Naraku just nudged him in the back of the head. "Now."

"I killed him." He whispered.

Sango hoped to God she heard wrong, but she heard him loud and clear. "I'm sorry Sango...I'm sorry!"

Kohaku broke down in tears, his forehead pressed against the ground and his fists pounding against it. "I didn't want to! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Sango didn't really react. She just stood there, motionless, her eyes wide. She was in shock. Well, Naraku knew what would bring her out of it.

He cocked the gun, only getting the others attention. It was time to put this poor boy out of his misery.

Without a second thought, Naraku pulled the trigger and shot Kohaku in the back.

He stopped his wailing and opened his eyes wide.

It hurt.

It hurt _so_ much.

He rolled over onto his back and looked Sango in the eyes one last time. "Sango..." He managed to whisper his older sisters name through the pain. He could taste blood in his mouth as a little spewed from his lips.

She watched him, tears starting to fall. "No..." She shook her head slowly. "No...Kohaku..."

Naraku shot the boy againin the chest, taking away his last few moments of life with a few more bullets. He was dead.

Kohaku was _dead_.

Sango screamed. She screamed and cried, falling to her knees. She fell next to him and nuzzled her nose into his cheek as if it would wake him up...

Kouga turned his head away and shut his eyes. The kid didn't deserve that...and he was pretty sure his sister didn't either.

Miroku watched Sango cry and scream his brows furrowing in pain at the sight. But he knew this nightmare was far from over...

Naraku smiled at her antics. He got a better reaction than he thought he'd get. He was about to turn and go to his next victim when he heard Sango whisper something to him...

"I hate you..."

He turned to her and titled his head. "Hm?"

"I _hate_ you..."

He smiled. "Oh, I hope so."

"I**_ hate_** you...I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Even though, normally, these words would have no effect on him, the constant reminder she was giving him was making his temper rise, and dear Sango didn't know what would happen if the man's temper rose.

"I'll **_kill_** you!-"

He cocked his gun quickly and aimed it at her head. "Enough!"

She stopped and eyed him, fresh tears still running down her face. But instead of the look of sorrow and fear he wanted to see, he saw rage and courage.

Odd.

That's not what he expected...

"Do not worry, dear Sango, you will be joining your brother and father soon enough." He smirked, turning his back on the girl as she was being forced to her feet by her guards.

Again, she refused to give up and this time, as he turned his back, she spit a nasty wad into his pretty black hair.

He stopped.

This girl was _really_ trying his patience.

"Miroku..." He called, thick humor in his voice. If this girl wanted to play dirty then he'd play with her. She'd suffer more than she was planned too.

Beth complied and forced Miroku to move forward. He closed his eyes; this really was going to be the end, wasn't it?

Hopefully, he'd end up going to heaven with Sango instead of hell...

At least, he hoped anyway.

As soon as he got close enough to his former employer, Naraku grabbed him by the neck and held his own gun to his head, forcing the man to look at Sango.

"Now it's your turn to tell _your_ little secret."

Sango looked at him questioningly.

"Tell her the truth."

Miroku took in a deep breath and gulped. "I work for Naraku..." She stared at him. "It was my job to assassinate Leon before your wedding and the death of his father." He didn't want to tell her the other part, but Naraku pressed on. "And?"

He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. "I was also supposed to kill you in the process." He opened them again to see Sango's pained expression.

He really _didn't_ care about her, did he?

He really _didn't_ want to be with her.

He really_ didn't_ come for her.

She was stupid to think otherwise. So, so stupid...

Her head fell and her voice trembled, her tears starting up again. She caught sight of her dead brothers eyes. "Why...?"

That was all she could say.

It was all she _had_ to say.

"Sango, please, you don't understand! I wasn't going to-"

"That's is all. Can't you see you've hurt her enough already?" Naraku smiled. "And now it is time for her to be put out of her misery."

He once again aimed the gun at Sango.

But she didn't move. She merely stood, waiting for the blow.

'_What's the use? Let me die...I have nothing anymore...'_

Pulling the trigger one last time, Naraku shot at the beaten woman.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Umm...Er...**

**-Falls to her knees- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! **

**Kohaku had to die! It just had to happen!...Oh, and the cliffy? Well...it wouldn't be right to let you all know what happens, it'd screw everything up. Heh...heh...-Gulps-**

**Well, that's all folks! End of Love, Memories and an Advil, I hope you enjoyed it and now, I'm off to bed. **

**I'm just kidding. You really think I'm going to END it here? PSHA! I still have a few more chapters plus a sequel...**

**No flames please.. O.O**


	15. Die, Die, Die

**If you're actually taking the time to read this, know that I'm laughing because this little note is only here to hold you off from th story even longer. Oh look, you're STILL reading! HA! You're curiosity will be the end of you!...and you're still reading on...WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! Don't you wanna see what happens? Then read already! Sheesh!**

**I don't own InuYasha.**

**Oh my god, you read that too, you're pitiful :P**

**

* * *

**

Everything stopped...Sango never felt the hit, but instead, she heard a scream.

_He_ was screaming _her_ name. Like her dream...

She opened her eyes to see Miroku on the ground right by her feet, holding his stomach in pain.Why did he do that?

He jumped in front of a bullet for _her_.

"Miroku?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "You honestly think I would just let you die? You have no faith in me dear Sango..." He winced, trying to make a joke.

"You're stupid..."

"No, I'm in love."

Sango couldn't believe what she just heard. He...did he just say he was in love...with her?

Oh, this night was the best and the worst at once. And as Kami as her witness, she would **_not_** let anyone else die because of her.

Not Miroku.

Not Leon.

Maybe Beth, but she no longer cared...well, she **_never_** cared but...eh...

Naraku shook his head at his antics. What a stupid move. Well, it was Miroku's loss, not his.

He sighed, rubbing his temple. "Fine, fine. I've got a better idea..." He snapped his fingers, Sango's captors pulling her roughly away from her fallen love. All the while, Leon never said a word, never made a move, never did anything. He had heard the words escape Miroku's lips but for some reason he didn't react.

Why?

And as they pulled a screaming Sango away and back down the stairs, he didn't look at her. His eyes were fixed on Miroku's form, brows furrowed, eyes half lidded.

He wanted to take **his** Sango away.

He planned to steal her heart back.

Well, **that** was **not** going to happen...

Naraku hovered over Miroku, a devilish smirk on his face. "Don't you think you're being a bit rash?"

Miroku, in turn, glared. "Where are you taking her?"

"That's my business, not yours."

"Leave her be! You have no reason to torture her like this!" He pointed to Leon, "He's who you're after, not her!"

"Such ignorance. You're stupidity will be the end of you..."

Miroku wanted **so badly **to lurch out and rip the damn bastard's head off, however when he was about to, the remaining guards aimed their guns to him once again. He gripped his wound and let out a slight moan of pain.

"What was your plan?"

"Now, what? You want me to monolog? Ha! You don't need to know anything about it. You are no longer a part of my service thus, there's only one thing left to do."

A pause.

Miroku knew what was to happen. He was going to die. Finally, the reaper decided to chop him up and toss him piece by piece into the deepest, darkest pits of hell where he'll go insane feeling pain for eternity.

'_Well fine. Let it come God-damn it! Bring on the afterlife! HELL WILL BE A FUCKING BLESSING COMPARED TO THIS LIFE!_'

'_**Pay attention to what's happening you dumb ass, stop making things so dramatic.'**_

"Leon," Naraku walked over to the man, "I have decided to let you live under one circumstance..."

Leon stared at him. "And what's that?"

"Simple. Kill Miroku."

Miroku blinked. _'Wait...HIM kill ME? HAHA! YEAH RIGHT! The guy's more of a dim-wit than Kouga. Besides, Leon wouldn't do that, if he knew that I'm the only one that can save Sango.'_

Leon said nothing, just stared at the man. "Let me put it this way," Naraku began, "He was going to kill your fiancéhowever when he found out who she was, he was going to take her from you. Now, that doesn't seem very friendly, does it?"

Something came out in Leon after Naraku's words sunk in. Yes, he was going to kill his beloved, and yes, now he wanted to take her from him. A sudden anger bubbled up within Leon and he nodded to Naraku while looking Miroku in the eyes. "I'll do it."

'_**Oh yea, Leon would NEVER hurt you! Oh no, no, no! He wants to be you're FRIEND! FACE IT, MAN, THIS IS THE END!'**_

'_I concur...' _

Leon took the gun from Naraku's hands. "I'll just leave you two alone for now..." Of course, Naraku wasn't really goign to allow the rich brat to live, he just had other things to do at the moment. He smiled, making a hand gesture for everyone to return to the lower levels of the building. He followed soon afterKouga was dragged down (screaming mean curse words, and letting out wails of pain after he got punched in the gut several times for it, I might add.).

That left the feuding boyfriends.

Miroku stood to his feet, his hand still clutching his bleeding wound. "Wanna make another hole in me, go ahead." He stated, "It's not like I could win even if I tried."

Leon nodded. "You're right, even trying would be a foolish move." He aimed the gun at Miroku. "But before I kill you I want to ask you something."

"Go to hell."

He shook his head. "Wrong answer." Pulling the trigger, he shot Miroku in his left shoulder, making him scream and clutch that wound as well. "Care to try again?"

"What's your question damn it!"

"Do you really love her?"

Silence.

"Well?"

"If I answer truthfully, you're probably going to shoot me again because it would seem that I wanted to steal her from you...which I do by the way."

"Excuse me?" Leon blinked. Was he TRYING to get himself shot some more?

"You heard me. I was trying to take her back, and I was getting pretty far into it too, until this little stunt was pulled...Oh, and just for the record, she loves me and she would have came with me in a heartbeat."

Leon glared daggers at his competition. "Well then, you could both burn in hell!"

Then, the final shot sounded. Miroku closed his eyes tightly as Sango did before when she was shot at.

'_Am I..dead?'_

'_**No.'**_

'_What do you mean **no**! I heard the shot, I feel pain!'_

'_**Open you're eyes dip stick.'**_

And he did. And what did he see? Who was that? Oh deary me! Was that an angel standing there with a very big gun in her hand, long black hair blowing in the wind with soft pink lips and ruby red eyes glistening in the moonlight!

Nope, just Kagura hunched over the fallen form of Leon.

And he was hoping he landed in heaven, psha!

"How did- Why'd you- What the hell, man?"

She shrugged, "Can't thank me for saving you?"

He ignored her and looked at the fallen form of Leon. "Is he dead?"

"Unless he can survive a blow to the brain, yes, he's dead." She walked over to Miroku, bringing along a little kit she managed to snag. "Did you get shot?"

"No, something called a bullet flew into my body and I'm only bleeding because I'm an alien."

"No need to be sarcastic." She quickly pulled out a very long pair of tweezers, preparing to pull the bullets out."No, there's not time, I have to save Sango."

"Don't worry about her."

"Don't worry about her? That MANIAC is running off with her!"

"She's in no serious danger where she's going."

He blinked. "Eh?"

"They're sending her to an asylum somewhere."

"Why the hell would they do that? Naraku's not really the type of person to dress up in doctors clothing and convince a suspect that they're crazy and they didn't see anything."

She shook her head. "No, you don't understand, they're sending her there so she could be a the side story."

"Side story?"

"Yeah, you know, the press and police will be all over her offences and cases that they'll ignore this place for a while so that they could clean things up and get their asses back into check...they're making a clean get away."

She ripped a bullet out without him even noticing.

"Ow!"

Then, in a spilt second more, ripped out the other one.

"I SAID OW! THAT MEANS STOP!"

Kagura sighed. "You're a retard, you know that."

He ignored her again. "Do you know where exactly Sango is headed?" He tore off his sleeve to bandage his shoulder wound. "No, not exactly. All I know is that they're doing it as quickly and as quietly as they could."

"Damn it..." He ran a bloody hand through his hair and sighed. "This is all my fault..."

Kagura frowned. Poor boy was probably devastated about this chick. "No it's not, you'll get her back..."

"You don't understand...What so you think is going to happen to her when she realizes she just lost another one she cared about. Leon is **dead**, her father is **dead**, Kohaku is **dead**, and me, I might just be with them by the time all of this is over. She'll be alone and she won't **want** to live anymore. Don't you see?"

He closed his eyes. Oh, how he just wanted to cry right now. He wanted to take all of her pain and his and just cry it all out... But he had to be strong.

And so did she. He knew he taught her better than that.

* * *

**Oh me, oh my, look how long it's been! I'm sorry I'm so late with the update...However, I have no excuse... Umm, the truth is that I'm just lazy. Oo**

**Anyway, that doesn't matter now. The point is, I updated and you enjoyed this chapter. THE END IS NEAR SO STAY TUNED! Oh, and, by the way, to the person that said my fic was too predictable: SCREW YOU! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT'S A LIE!**

**Hmph...I consider something like that to be a flame. Well, shame on you!**

**Okay so that's Chapter 15 and I'll see you all in my reviews!**


	16. Butterflies

**Okay, this, I shall admit, is my favorite chapter of this story, party because I'm crazy. **:)

**I enjoyed writing it mainly because I've been wanting to do a story like this but I don't think my skills are high enough for a horror fic, thus I'm trying it out. I know this chappie is pretty short, but like I said, I like it and hope you do too. **

**I don't own InuYasha.**

**

* * *

**

Sango sat in the corner, her pretty ball dress gone and replaced with a patient's uniform. The room that she was in had several other women, ignoring her completely.

However, how it looked in the room wasn't as bad as how Sango was feeling.

When she was thrown in here, they drugged her up with a substance she'd never heard of and within minutes, her sight was going nuts, her thoughts were jumbled, and her insides twisted with the feeling of nausea. This feeling...it was making her crazy...

"I'm not crazy.." She whispered to herself, her bangs shadowing her eyes from the world within the room.

But someone heard that whisper.

A woman walking past suddenly turned to Sango, a crazed look in her eyes. She threw herself at the girl, each hand grabbing a bundle of her hair. Sango didn't have time to react and before she could do anything, the woman's face was inches away from hers. "Do you see them? Do you see the souls? They're being eaten by my pets...my pets...Do you see my soul stealers!"

Sango stared at the woman wide-eyed and when the stranger started banging the back of Sango's head against the wall, she let out cries of pain. "I want yours now! They want your soul too!"

But no one came.

She threw her off with all the strength she had left and when the woman landed on her back, she didn't get up. She simply laughed. "It's so pretty...your soul is so pretty..."

Sango closed her eyes tightly. '_I'm not crazy! Please, Kami, save me!'_

This place terrified her.

This place screwed up her thoughts.

And worst of all, this place made her feel...alone.

* * *

Butterflies...

Strange. Why would there be butterflies in this place? She'd never seen any before...

Sango stared up at the ceiling now, seeing purple butterflies flutter around her room. Purple...she hated that color.

'_How pretty though...'_

She laughed. "Butterflies..."

It was true. They gave her something and now it was taking full effect. It had only been a few hours and she was seeing purple butterflies. Well, the good thing was that her nausea was gone, but it was replaced with interesting perkiness that was never there.

She reached one hand up in the air and wiggled her fingers, watching them carefully. Instead of having five fingers, she had ten and when she saw this, she wondered why the other five would keep disappearing...

She laughed again, burring her hands in her chocolate locks now, messing it up even more. "I'm crazy." She hugged herself and let out a cry of delight.

Suddenly, her smile faded and she stared to the ceiling once more...

'_Kohaku...'_

A tear fell. She was starting to forget things..like why she was here and why she felt so empty and depressed deep inside...

Why was this happening?

"Who's Kohaku," She asked herself out loud, "A boy?" She tilted her head, as if she was asking her newfound friend, the ceiling.

And then it hit her, even if she didn't know what. A wave of sadness stabbed her in the chest and more tears fell. She turned herself over on the rock hard mattress and cried into the pathetic excuse for a pillow.

"I want it to stop! Stop it! Stop it! STOP!"

She got up and threw herself at the bolted door of the room, banging her fists against it and screaming at the top of her lungs.

'_**What's wrong with me?'**_

'_I can't think straight...'_

'_**Why can't I remember?'**_

'_I'm going crazy...'_

'_**Stop it!'**_

'_MAKE IT STOP!'_

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, SOMEONE, MAKE IT STOP!"

And then the locks unlocked themselves and her door opened slowly.

But there was no one waiting on the other side to take her away.

Cautiously, she walked out, looking for any signs of life but there were none. Just a long, straight hall that held cells just like hers on the side. Her bare feet took a step out of her room and she walked down the hall.

'_**Where shall I go...?'**_

She saw a sign that pointed her in the direction of the roof and followed.

'_Is this where I need to be...?'_

And up the stairs she went.

'_**I think...I think I want to fly tonight..'**_

'_Yeah...fly...'_

Her tears never ceased as she opened the door and found herself on the roof. It was windy, the scent of an approaching storm in the air. She looked up to the sky and noticed dark clouds hovering above her.

'_**I like the rain...'**_

Slowly, she walked to the edge of the seven-story building and looked down to the city below...

"Everything I touch dies..." She whispered to no one in particular, "Why?"

And then with one more step, she took the plunge.

* * *

Miroku drove down the highway with dangerous speed, Kagura clinging to te seat in fear. "Don't you think you should slow down?"

"No." He was scaring her. After they left for the asylum, his mood totally changed.

His eyes focused into a glare and his voice sounded raspy and devious...

Obviously, he was angry.

"Miroku, I see no reason to hurry. They won't let you in anyway!"

"Then I'll shoot them down."

"Shooting never solved any problems.."

"It does in my life."

She gulped.

When they got to the building, he bolted past the parking lot and stopped in front of the building, opening the door and slamming it behind him. Kagura stayed in the car, staring at is form. "I swear he's going to get himself killed..."

* * *

As he busted through the front doors, two wards at the front desk looked at him like he was crazy, which wasn't much of a surprise to them.

"Sir, can I help you?"

"Tell me where I could find Sango-"

"I'm sorry, visiting hours are over you'll have to come back later."

He glared at the woman. "Well I say visiting hours are now." He pulled out his gun and aimed it at her head. "I don't want to hurt you but if you don't tell me where I can find Sango, nothing will stop me from killing you."

Both nurses looked at each other, fear obvious in their eyes. "Y-yes...right this way..."

The one behind te desk suddenly pulled a gun of her own out from under her and shot at him, then pressed a button at the desk.

'_Damn Naraku. He knew I'd be here..'_

In his moment of weakness the other one that was at his mercy ran off in the direction of Sango's room, ready to kill the girl before Miroku got to her.

He shot at the woman with the gun, hitting her in the head and quickly dashed to catch up to the other nurse.

However, before he could catch her, she jumped in an elevator to the seventh floor. Miroku stopped at the cold doors and banged on them. He was losing hope.

'_I have to hurry...' _

With a breath, he ran to the stairs and bolted up, not knowing which floor to go to.

'_Think...Naraku would probably have her...'_

'_**At the top floor...'**_

'_Yeah, the top...'_

Exiting the fourth floor door he caught the nurse just in time as she started running to the roof door. He shot her in the back and she fell to the floor.

'_The roof?'_

'_**Oh no...'**_

Dropping the gun, he ran as fast as he could down the hall and up the stairs to the roof, praying to Kami he wasn't too late. When he burst through the door he caught Sango just before she jumped off the edge. "Stop!"

She did and turned to look at him, her face soaked with tears. "I have too, it's the only way to get this feeling to go away..." She whispered, not remembering who this man was. Her long hair blew in the wind, making her look like a suicidal angel.

Miroku took a cautious step towards her. "What the hell did they do to you?"

She smiled. "They made me see butterflies..."

'_**Butterflies?'**_

Miroku shook his head in a desperate attempt to bring her senses back. "Don't jump, Sango. I'm here for you now."

"No one is there. Everything I care about dies." She stated, her memory not changing at the least.

He took another step. "I'm not going to leave you again..."

'_Again?' _A sudden pain shot through Sango's head and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to make it stop.

"No! NO! I can't take it anymore!"

It was no use, she was going to jump and he knew. And just before she turned and let herself fall, her ran the rest of the way and caught her in his arms.

They both fell to the ground.

With the split seconds they had left before hitting rock-bottom, he positioned himself under her so that maybe, just maybe, his body would break her fall. He held her tightly and closed his eyes and with is last moment, he whispered in her ear the last words he'd be able to say, "I love you."

* * *

**TBC**

**Yay! Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year! 3**


	17. Sky Kisses

**I don't own InuYasha.**

**This is my last update of the year! Yaaay! I wasn't going to post this until 2006, but I finished it well and I think you all deserve a present. :3**

**But know this! The final chapter is next an it will be the LONGEST chapter you have ever read (ieee), so please be patient with me while I work on it, I need it to go out with a bang (literally) so PLEASE dont complain about a late update! I hope this sotry has been good and everything you guys hoped for. **

**Now this here chappie may be a tear jerker, just a warning..**

**

* * *

**

It was a place...between asleep and awake, a time within the bounds of bitter reality yet, hazed by the powers of fantasy...

Confusion was mistaken for dreaming here, but you never see any of the victims complain about it. It was...nice. It was nice to have this feeling of warmth, even if it only lasted a few seconds...It was nice seeing the pink fog if dreams even if the place you were in wasn't nice and pink at all.

Drip

Drip, drip

Drip, drip, drip

Cold drops of water upon her cheek awoke her from her dream of inner serenity, however, her eyes stayed closed, begging the Gods to send her to that bliss again. Within seconds, the pain came back and her whole body ached, as well as her skull. Her brows furrowed in irritation and pain before going back to the relaxed position she was in before awakening.

Her honey eyes opened slowly to their midpoint and she found her glazed gaze unable to focus. Staring ahead for more than a few moments, she could hear her heart beating slowly in her chest. As soon as her vision cleared however, she felt the nausea return to her.

There this suicidal angel lay, alone on the concrete ground, her soaked chocolate tresses sprawled around her.

Alone? No...she wasn't alone, for to the right of her, she could see another broken body lying motionless. Who was this being? She didn't know, she couldn't remember; it was as if her mind kept resetting itself like a worn out video game, yet the damage done to it stayed.

She was hurting, not only outside, but inside.

And because of her memory reboot, she couldn't figure out why, she felt lost and confused, afraid of everything around her...Who was she? Where was she? Why was she alone?

Alone...that word; she hated it.

Her body didn't move, she didn't try, she simply relaxed her muscles, not allowing even one to move. The rain above drizzled down upon her and her unconscious companion...

He was **unconscious**, right?

Right?

She lifted her head from the cold ground only a few inches and looked over him. His chest wasn't moving...

She found herself reaching out to his body, just being able to touch his face with her fingertips. His face..she remembered his face, but not like this. He always smiled...always held a nice, warm smile...

...Why...why wasn't he..moving? Why wasn't...he breathing? Was he...was he dead...?

Sorrow welled up...sorrow and pain. She found tears rolling down her cheeks, blending in with the rain that seemed to beat harder and harder upon her form. Why was she crying?

"M..M-miroku..?" Was that his name? Yes...Miroku..

He didn't answer, not even the slightest twitch. No, he couldn't be...he wasn't..

"Miroku...get up.."

Nothing.

"Miroku?"

Nothing.

"Miroku!"

Nothing, still.

Her heart beat faster and faster with every plea and even more so when there was no answer from him. He couldn't be dead...he was all she had left, he couldn't just leave her alone!

Despite the fact her body ached, she crawled over to him, hot tears still streaming down her face, rain still beating down against her. She sat herself up and pulled him close, resting his head on her wet lap, and she looked down at him...

He wasn't going to open his eyes...he had left her alone.

'_He's gone.'_

'**_I'm alone.'_**

'_Alone...'_

'_**Forever..'**_

She touched his cheek and mourned for him, mourned for herself and mourned for him. "I'm sorry.." She whispered, trying to smile, "It's my fault...It's always been my fault. You wouldn't have left me in the first place if it wasn't for me," Her fake smile faded and turned to a look of anger. "And you wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me..." She brushed his cold lips with her fingertips. "I've always loved you...I'm sorry we didn't mention that before..I'm sorry.."

Sango pulled his body closer to her then, kissing his dead lips one last time. "I should have listened to you in the beginning.."

"_Hey miroku?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you believe in happy endings?"_

"_Happy endings?"_

"_Yeah, like in fairytales..."_

"_...No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because happy endings only exist in those fairytales_."

"_What makes you think that?" _

"_Because in reality, everything ends in death."_

Sango looked up at the tainted sky just as the thunder decided to roll in. "Why!" She screamed, the tears never ceasing, "Why did you have to take him too! Isn't my family enough for you! Isn't family enough?"

The sky boomed again, as if arguing with the mortal. "Give him back!" She screamed again, "Give him back!"

Lightning painted the sky, and Sango gave up, her head falling back down and resting an Miroku's chest. "I don't want to be alone anymore..."

As if the gods changed their minds about who they wanted...Miroku opened his eyes, but immediately winced at the pain shooting through his body. Oh..he would be broken for a while...

First he noticed that he was looking up at the sky, which was dark and raining on him. Then he want to the realization that he was wet and cold. Next, a very sharp pain in his ribs hit him because someone was laying their head against him. When he realized it was Sango, he simply smiled.

"Crying over me, huh?"

Sango didn't want to look up, she though she had been hit in the head a little to hard and now she was hearing Miroku's voice in her mind. No, she wouldn't look up, she didn't want to see his dead form beneath her...

"Hey...you're hurting me."

She jumped up then, removing every limb away from his body. Her eyes were wide, now being met with his blue orbs. He was alive...

He was okay..

He tried to give her that stupid, goofy smirk but it was washed away with a painful gasp as he tried to sit up. It appeared that some of his ribs may be broken...

"Miroku..?"

"I'm okay...We're both going to be okay.." He tried to assure her as he pushed his body to stand.

She wanted to hug him, wanted him to hold her, she wanted to jump into his arms and stay there forever...however, the reality of the situation was great and she realized that the two of them soon had to fix the problem they got themselves into.

'_Soon,'_ Sango promised herself, _'Soon, Naraku will be rotting in the ground for what he's done.'_

_

* * *

_  
**There. HA! Glad I didn't kill em' off? Heh, heh...Well, I WAS going to make Miroku die and make Sango go and kick Naraku's ass by herself, fail at it, then he'd just pop up in a dramatic twist to save the day...**

**However, I decided against it. I have a better idea...Mwahahahaha... Happy New Years Everyone! I luv jooo! **


End file.
